La razón de mi existencia
by Inny.Wesley
Summary: Edward se va dejando a Bella totalmente destrozada, ella tratando de huir del dolor logra convencerce de que los Cullen no existen, pero, ¿Que pasará cuando se entere que esta embarazada de un vampiro?
1. Intro

**La razón de mi existencia.**

Bueno esta es mi primera fic lo publiqué en el foro Crepuesculo Chile.

Bueno, obviamente los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, y la historia se basa básicamente en los libros desde Luna Nueva en adelante, ahora no es exactamente lo mismo por que esta todo mesclado, pero me inspire cuando Edward dejó a Bella.

**Introducción:**

Que tan preparados estamos para enfrentar la perdida del amor? Y más si consideras que era el amor de tu vida y la razón de tu existencia?

Cuando la vida te golpea fuertemente tratas de borrar todo lo que te causo tal dolor, es como si perdieras la memoria, es la protección que utiliza la mente para no morir, por que lo único que quieres es morir. Pero que pasaría si existe algo que no te deja olvidar? Algo que no puedes matar? Algo que nunca estuvo en tus planes, que de pronto esta ahí y ahora es la razón de tu vida?

La oscuridad se va y le da el paso a la luz, las lágrimas se cambian por sonrisas, las hojas por las caricias.

Nunca te espere pero llegaste.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Niñas al comienzo los capitulos son algo cortos, pero con el pasar del fic se iran haciendo más largos...**

**La razón de mi existencia.**

**Capitulo I:**

Por fin! Dije cuando desperté por la mañana y recordé que no tenia que ir a clases, ya había terminado, me levante con dirección al baño para asearme y me di cuenta que Charlie ya se había ido. Cuando volví me senté frente a mi computador para ver las fotos de mi fiesta de graduación en casa de los Cullen, estaba segura de que todas estaban perfectas, ya que en todas estaba con Edward, en dos o tres con Jacod, otras cuantas con Alice y el resto eran de mis invitados, Jessica, Mike, Ángela, Eric y los demás chicos de la escuela, me quedé hipnotizada observado una foto en la Edward me sostenía por la cintura, el detrás de mi, como siempre tratando de protegerme, luego de eso imprimí un par para el álbum personal que me había dado Renee en mi cumpleaños nº 18.

Todavía no terminaba de pegar las fotos en su lugar cuando sentí un golpe en mi ventana, era él, mi protector, mi amigo, mi amor, mi Edward.

-Bella, cariño, que haces?

-Nada, solo rellenando espacios vacíos en mi álbum de fotos, mira, te gustan?

-Si, están muy lindas. Debo ir de caza, estaré de vuelta mañana por la tarde, me prometes que te cuidaras?

-Este… Sí, como siempre.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando dije eso, fue como si hubiese mentido, Edward me dedico una sonrisa y luego se aproximo a mis labios, me regalo un tierno beso y me dijo adiós.

Baje a desayunar, me prepare un cuenco de cereales con leche. Luego de que termine lave los platos de la cena de la noche anterior y me dispuse a lavar la ropa, no tenía mucho más hacer, así que me distraje con las labores de la casa.

Ya que estaría sola toda la tarde decidí ir a la Push, no me haría nada de mal hablar un rato con Jacob, hace mucho que paso tardes con mi amigo lobo.

Busque algo de ropa en mi armario, algo cómodo, solo unos jeans y una sudadera, Salí de la casa y subí a mi monovolumen, conduje en dirección a la Push, cuando llegue a la casa de los Black no fue necesario tocar, ya que Billy estaba sentado de bajo del Porshe.

-Hola Billy!

-Hola Bella, como estas?

-Bien, se encuentra Jacob?

-Si, pasa, esta en su cuarto, anda pasa.

-Gracias.

Me adentre en la pequeña casita, Jacob estaba durmiendo, lo desperté para que fuéramos a pasear por la playa, caminamos durante un rato en silencio y luego me pregunto:

-Donde esta tu novio?

-Este… de caza, llega mañana.

-ah! Hizo una mueca de desilusión.

-Que te pasa Jacob?

-No, Bella, nada. Es solo que cada vez que ese chupasangre te deja sola vienes a buscarme.

-Sabes que no puedo venir cuando esta él, o se te olvida el tratado?

-No, pero… Nada, esta bien.

Seguimos caminando, no ma había dado cuenta de lo hora que era, ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche, así que decidí volver a casa antes de que ha Charlie le bajara la desesperación.

Me despedí de Jacob, prometiéndole que volvería tan pronto como me fuese posible, después de todo no era culpa mía que el no se llevara bien con Edward.

Cuando llegue a casa Charlie ya estaba roncando, así que subí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama favorito y me acomode debajo del cubre cama, esperaba tener un sueño tranquilo, sin pesadillas, y así fue.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, me levante de inmediato, ya que si bien habían terminado las clases yo seguía con mi antiguo empleo en la tienda los Newton, así estaría en casa para cuando volviera Edward.

El trabajo se desarrollo con normalidad, nada nuevo, unos 4 o 5 clientes, sesiones de limpieza y ya podía retirarme.

Para la hora de almuerzo ya estaba en casa, Charlie me había llamado avisándome que no llegaría, así que solo comí una ensalada y un par de huevos con tocino.

Subí a mi habitación, tenía ganas de escuchar el CD que me había regalado Edward. Me senté sobre la cama y comencé a hurguetear en mi caja de música buscando el que quería, cuando lo encontré gire la cabeza en dirección a la ventana esperando que Edward llegara y logre ver una pequeña hoja de papel blanco sobre la cama.

Estaba completamente segura de que no la había dejado yo, pues no había escrito nada antes de irme al trabajo, Me estire en la cama para alcanzarla y me quede boca abajo leyéndola.

**Bueno espero que les guste. Aprovecho y les comento que tengo otro fic que voy a subir tambien, se llama Love Epilogue, es de una banda musical... Pero no les doy más detalles..**

**Besos a todas...**

**Inny..**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno bellas... aquí el 2º capitulo...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Capitulo II:

Se me pusieron los ojos como platos cuando vi la perfecta caligrafía, no podía ser de nadie más que de Edward, pero… Como? Edward ya había regresado? Había estado en mi casa y no se había quedado a esperarme?

Esto pasa de ser raro, la nota decía algo así:

_Bella: _

_Lo siento, espero __que no te moleste, _

_Discúlpame por no esperarte, pero me _

_Llamo Carlisle, te veo a las 6 en el bosque._

_Ten cuidado._

_Edward._

En el bosque? Para que querría verme Edward en el bosque? El me dijo que no volveríamos a hacer el amor hasta que yo fuera un vampiro, que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí? Me pregunte.

No quería quedarme con la duda, así que termine los deberes de la casa y Salí camino al bosque, en su nota no especificada en que parte del bosque, así que asumí que era en el prado.

Baje del monovolumen, y seguí por el camino a pie, cuando llegue al prado el ya estaba ahí, tan perfecto, tan bello, con sus facciones imperturbables, parecía una estatua de oda a la belleza humana, aun que para efectos técnicos el debía ser una oda a la belleza vampírica.

-Edward, que ocurre? Por que no me esperaste en casa? Por que me citaste aquí?

-Bella, tenemos que irnos de aquí, están sospechando que hay algo raro en nuestra familia.

-Qué? Pero… Ok, esta bien, solo déjame pensar en lo que le diré a Charlie. Por que dijiste tenemos, verdad?

-Si, pero me refería a mi familia y a mi, tu no perteneces a mi mundo.

-Que? Como que no pertenezco a tu mundo? Te pertenezco a ti. Pero que es lo que ocurre? Por que tienen que irse? Alguien más sabe lo que son?

-No exactamente, es Carlisle, están sospechando respecto a su edad, es por lo menos 10 años mayor de lo que se ve y el dice que tiene 33.

-Edward no entiendo, vas a dejarme? Sabes que no podemos vivir separados. Es que… es que acaso ya no me amas?

-No, y perdóname por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto.

-Eso… Cambia mucho las cosas.

-Te prometo que esta será la última vez que me veras, será como si nunca hubiese existido, no volverás a saber de mí.

-Edward, no, no puedes dejarme así, yo te amo…

Tuve que luchar para que no salieran las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Bella, esto no puede continuar, yo te hago daño, conmigo no tienes nada y sin mi lo tienes todo, tengo que darte la oportunidad de tener una vida normal.

-El único daño que me haces es dejarme aquí, sola, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido.

Se acerco, puso gélida mano en mi mejilla y me beso la frente.

-Por favor prométeme que vas a cuidarte y que no harás nada imprudente.

Luego de eso me dio la espalda y salió corriendo bosque adentro.

Yo estaba ahí, pasmada, la presión que sentía en mi corazón me hiso recordar que tenía que respirar…

-No! Edward! Espera! Salí corriendo detrás de el, pero era imposible que yo lograra alcanzarlo, caí de rodillas, con mis manos en el pecho, puede sentir como las lagrimas fluían por mis mejillas, lance un grito ahogado desde mi interior, sentía como si alguien me hubiese sacado el corazón con la mano y lo estuviesen exprimiendo delante de mi…

Que iba a ser de mi existencia sin Edward? Todo lo que había soñado para mi futuro era con el, que podría haberle ocurrido?

Me quede en el bosque quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, hasta que decidí levantarme, no me fui directo a casa, pensé en pasar por la casa de los Cullen antes, como es que nadie se iba a despedir de mi, Alice? Esme? Carlisle? Emmett? A nadie le importaba lo que me estaba pasando? Nadie se detuvo siquiera a pensar en como me iba a sentir?

Llegue a la casa y no había absolutamente nadie, todo estaba en su lugar, pero cubierto con sabanas blancas.

Porque! Me han dejado sola, nadie, ninguno de los que consideraba mi familia estaba ahí.

No se como llegue a casa, no era consiente del camino, solo escuchaba una y otra vez "será como si nunca hubiese existido", estacione mi monovolumen, no quería bajar de el, el haberme quedado en el suelo del bosque me había dejado con una pinta horrible, estaba llena de barro, pequeños trozos de madera y hojas secas. Muy para mi pesar baje de mi auto y comencé a dar grandes zancadas para llegar hasta la puerta de entrada, la luz estaba apagada así que supuse que Charlie aun no llegaba, apenas crucé la puerta un aire frio recorrió cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, fui directo a mi habitación, comencé a buscar cosas que me recordaran a Edward, pero no encontré nada, no estaban las fotos, ni el CD que me había regalado para mi último cumpleaños, ni tampoco las notas que me escribía.

Fue entonces cuando volví a recordar lo que me había dicho en el prado "será como si nunca hubiese existido"

De ahí en más no tengo mucha claridad de lo que paso, no quería comer, no quería salir, solo quería dormir, tenía la esperanza de que al despertar me diera cuenta de que todo era una pesadilla. Seguí con mi rutina, pero no era yo, era un zombi el caminaba por las calles, ya no estaba ahí, había muerto, estaba sola y solo existía este maldito amor, que es más grande que el sol, oía sin escuchar, era la única muerta capaz de caminar.

Agosto.

Septiembre

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Besos a todas y gracias por leer... La proxima semana les dejo más capitulos y subo mi otro historia...**

**Hasta pronto...**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola lindas! Hoy estoy de muy buen amino! Y adivinen que... Les voy a dejar tres capitulos de una sola vez!**

**Besos! Espero que les gusten...**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capitulo III:**

-Basta ya Bella, voy a enviarte de regreso a casa.

-Estoy en casa papá.

-Me refiero a que volverás a vivir con tu madre.

No, no, por favor no, estar aquí era lo único que me recordaba que el era real, o tal vez era el momento de comenzar a olvidar.

-Estoy bien papá, ya estoy bien.

-Segura? Asentí con la cabeza. –Ok, solo espero es me estés diciendo la verdad.

Esa breve platica con Charlie me hiso darme cuenta de que estaba sufriendo en vano, el seguramente estaría de lo más feliz, ya no me amaba, así que, por que tenía andar por la vida como muerta si estaba viva?

Decidí ir a la Push, necesitaba ver a Jacob, así que no lo pensé dos veces, subí a mi monovolumen y conduje directo a la casa de los Black.

Al llegar Billy me dijo que Jacob se encontraba en el garaje, por lo que fui de inmediato a la parte trasera de la casa, Jacob estaba trabajando en su moto.

-Hey! Bella! Que gusto verte!

-Hola Jake, que le haces a tu moto?

-Nada, solo la estoy afinando.

-Ah! Ok, se ve bien.

-Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? Todavía tengo la tuya aquí.

Esa idea me pareció de lo más entretenida.

-Si! Vamos.

Ambos tomamos nuestras motos y salimos a dar un paseo a toda velocidad por la carretera de la Push, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía el viento sobre mi cara, el olor de la tierra húmeda por la lluvia, el cantar de los pájaros en el bosque, de todas estas cosas me había estado privando por alguien que no se merecía mis lagrimas?

Cuando terminamos nuestro paseo Jacob hiso una pregunta que me dejo boquiabierta.

-Ya superaste lo de Cullen?

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía pretender que existiera algo que nunca existió.

-Cullen? Quien es Cullen? Alguien de la reserva?

-Bella? Edward Cullen, tu novio, el chupasangre.

-Yo tengo un novio chupasangre? De donde sacaste eso Jake?

-O… o… sea, que tu nunca has tenido un novio… chupasangre?

-Jake, tu sabes que yo nunca he tenido novio, que mosca te pico?

-No, ninguna, fue solo algo que oí en le pueblo.

-Ah! Bueno, te fueron mal con el chisme. Y que es eso de "chupasangre"?

-Esto… he… No… Nada, solo una forma de decir que el tipo no me agrada.

-Ah Ok.

Quien era ese tipo? Por que no le agradaba a Jake?

Bueno, después de eso Billy me invito a cenar y también a Charlie, así que nos quedamos en la Push hasta pasada la medianoche.

Cuando volvimos a casa Charlie me hiso un comentario bien raro que me hiso recordar la platica con Jake.

-Bella, llamo el doctor Cullen, quiere saber como estas.

-Ahí estamos de nuevo con Cullen, quien es? Tu lo conoces?

-Bella, es Carlisle Cullen, el padre adoptivo de Edward Cullen, que no te acuerdas de ellos?

-Papá, hoy Jake me dijo que ese tal Edward Cullen era mi novio, y ahora tu me dices que el papá adoptivo del tipo quiere saber como estoy? Que les esta pasando? Yo no tengo novio y tampoco se quienes son esos Cullen de los que tanto hablan.

-Bella, te sientes bien?

-Si, papá, de maravilla! Yo creo que a ustedes se les fue la olla y me quieren pegar la locura a mí.

-Isabella Swan! Que es lo que te ocurre?

-Nada papá, que es lo que les pasa a ustedes, no me vuelvas a preguntar por esos Cullen, por que yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, y dile a ese tal Carlisle que no llame más por que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien es el, ok?

-Bella? Este… Si tú así lo quieres, no hay problema.

-Si, así lo quiero.

No entendía ni pisca lo que les ocurría a Charlie y a Jake, no tenía idea de quienes eran los Cullen y tampoco por que los vinculaban conmigo, será que Charlie también había oído ese rumor en el pueblo?

Como no me interesaba averiguarlo, subí a mi cuarto y me recosté sobre la colcha, no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba dormida.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Que tengan un lindo día...**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo IV:**

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, soñé con ese tal Edward Cullen.

_-Edward, que ocurre? Por que no me esperaste en casa? Por que me citaste aquí?_

_-Bella, tenemos que irnos de aquí, están sospechando que hay algo raro en nuestra familia._

_-Qué? Pero… Ok, esta bien, solo déjame pensar en lo que le diré a Charlie. Por que dijiste tenemos, verdad?_

_-Si, pero me refería a mi familia y a mi, tu no perteneces a mi mundo._

_-Que? Como que no pertenezco a tu mundo? Si te pertenezco a ti. Pero que es lo que ocurre? Por que tienen que irse? Alguien más sabe lo que son?_

_-No exactamente, es Carlisle, están sospechando respecto a su edad, es por lo menos 10 años mayor de lo que se ve y el dice que tiene 33._

Desperté muy asustada, quien era el tipo de mis sueños, realmente ese era Edward? Como es que sea posible tanta belleza en un ser humano? Cada vez estaba más confundida, a que me refería yo misma con lo de "Alguien más sabe lo que son?"

Deje de pensar en mi pesadilla y trate de tranquilizarme, no valla a ser cosa de que se me este pegando la locura que ronda por Forks y esos Cullen.

Me levante para irme al trabajo, allí estaba Mike.

-Buenos días Bella, como amaneciste?

-Bien, solo desperté un poco antes, tuve una pesadilla muy fea, con alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

-Valla, eso si que esta feo. Oye dime una cosa, Ya volvió Bella?

-Que? Pero si estoy aquí, frente a ti Mike?

-Ya no existe Cullen en tu vida?

-A no! Tú también vas con lo de Cullen? Si que es chismosa la gente de este pueblo.

-Bella, lo siento no pensé que te molestara tanto hablar del tema.

-Me molesta, y mucho, como voy a ser novia de alguien que no conozco? Es que están todos locos en este pueblo?

-Ok, ok, no vuelvo a preguntar.

Ya estaba comenzando a enfadarme el tema Cullen, por que todos decían que era mi novio? Procure no darle mayor importancia, si no quería volverme loca yo también. Después del trabajo volví a casa, necesitaba un baño caliente para relajarme, necesitaba liberar mi mente de todo lo que me habían dicho, un novio chupasangre, hijo adoptivo de un medico y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, si que estaba en un pueblo de locos.

Mientras llenaba la tina volví a mi habitación, me quite la ropa y me enfundé en una toalla que servía para envolver a tres chicas como yo, a mi me daba como 4 vueltas, esta vez no alcanzó siquiera a darme tres, no me extraño, tal vez me había equivocado de toalla.

Volví al baño, me quite la toalla y me zambullí en la tina, se sentía tan bien, estuve en el agua durante unos 30 minutos, me salí de mala gana, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que me convirtiera en una pasa. Me quede boquiabierta cuando me mire en el espejo, estaba engordando, pero por que? Yo comía lo normal, como siempre, así que decidí comenzar a usar una bicicleta en vez del monovolumen, tal vez donde yo no tenía ya una clase de deportes había comenzado a subir de peso.

Baje las escaleras y comencé a preparar la cena, iba a preparar papas asadas con carne al horno, algo simple pero contundente, moría de hambre. Ya tenía todo listo cuando sonó el teléfono, era Charlie.

-Bella, hija, lo siento pero no voy a llegara cenar, tengo que ir a Seattle, algo urgente.

-Este… Ok, no importa, te dejo la cena en el refrigerador.

-Esta bien, tratare de volver temprano.

-Ok, tal vez ya este dormida cuando vuelvas.

-Cuídate cariño.

-Si papá.

Después de eso colgó, me senté a la mesa, empecé a pinchar una papa con el tenedor, estaba cortando el trozo de carne que tenía en el plato y solo el olor me produjo un asco horrible, subí corriendo al baño, levante rápidamente la tapa y deje que la única papa que había digerido saliera, estaban podridas? Imposible, si yo misma las había comprado de camino a casa.

Seguramente algo que comí durante el día me revolvió las tripas y me hiso vomitar. Baje a lavar los platos, para luego subir a acostarme, estaba mareada y me dolía mucho la cabeza, metí la comida de Charlie en refrigerador como lo había prometido y subí, fue un gran alivio ver mi cama.

Cuando por fin logre conciliar el sueño una nueva pesadilla con Cullen se apodero de mí.

_-Edward, por favor, solo hay que intentarlo. Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-No, Bella, puedes resultar muy mal herida, yo no quiero hacerte daño._

_-Edward, mi amor, por favor, yo se que tu no me harías daño…_

_-No, no, no, Bella, cielo, entiende, es por tu bi…_

_No lo deje terminar y me abalancé sobre el, nos besamos con pasión, con deseo._

_-Te amo, me dijo casi sin aliento._

Desperté muy agitada, que demonios me esta pasando? Por que aparece este tipo?

Tuve que levantarme como un rayo al baño a vomitar nuevamente, definitivamente algo me había hecho mal. Volví a la cama y no logre pegar un ojo hasta que me los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana. No quería volver a soñar con Cullen así que decidí levantarme e ir a ver a Jake.

Baje por mi desayuno, le deje una nota a Charlie diciéndole que estaría en la Push, fui por mi monovolumen ya que estaba demasiado cansada para tomar la bicicleta y me dirigí a la casa de Jake.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo V:**

Cuando llegue me puede dar cuenta de que Jake tenía los ojos desorbitados mirándome.

-Que es lo que te pasa Jake? Viste un fantasma?

-Bella! Estas… Gorda!

-Esto… eh… si, algo, es que ya no hago ningún tipo de actividad física.

-Si, eso se nota. Dijo Jake soltando una carcajada que se pudo oír por toda la reserva.

-Bien, ya basta de chistes a costa mía ok!

-Entiendo, si, ok, ok.

Me quede a almorzar con Jake, no sabía exactamente lo que estaban cocinando pero olía muy bien.

-Siéntate Bella. Me animo Billy.

-Gracias.

Cuando volvió Jake por fin pude ver que es lo que iba a comer, Puré de papas con Pollo a la cacerola.

Comencé a comer con unas ansias casi como si no hubiese comido en dos semanas, seguro es por que devolví la cena de la noche anterior pensé, apenas llevaba 2 o 3 trozos de pollo y me levante rápidamente, Salí disparada por la puerta de entrada y comencé a vomitar afuera del Porshe. Maldita papa rancia! Pensé.

Jake y Billy salieron justo detrás de mí.

-Bella! Bella! Que es lo que te ocurre? Te sientes bien?

-Si, es solo que anoche comí algo en mal estado, de seguro eso me tiene la tripa revuelta.

Después de que dije esas palabras sentí una pequeña contracción en la parte baja de mi vientre. Que es esto? Pensé, por que siento cosas extrañas, acaso estoy enferma?

Volví a la casa de Jake, entre al baño a enjuagarme la boca y mojarme la cara. Luego de eso volví a casa, necesitaba una explicación a lo que me estaba ocurriendo, así que decidí buscar en internet alguna referencia de lo que ocurría. Hace meses que no encendía el computador, tenía el buzón de entrada de mi correo lleno de mensajes de mi mamá.

Le respondí unos cuantos y luego comencé a buscar lo que me interesaba.

En cuanto teclee los síntomas me quedé pasmada con los ojos como platos.

-Síntomas de un embarazo? Dije en voz alta.

Como? Como es posible que yo este embarazada si ni siquiera tengo novio, soy virgen, nunca me han violado ni nada por el estilo. Esto hiso que recordara que aun no llegaba mi periodo, pero, cuanto tiempo llevaba así?

Fui a mi mochila y saqué mi calendario, hace 3 meses y 4 días, era la fecha exacta. Hace más de tres meses que no llegaba.

-QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA! Grite para mis adentros

Como era posible? Como le iba a explicar a Charlie? Deje de pensar en esas cosas, antes de decir definitivamente que estaba embarazada debía de confirmarlo con un medico.

Volví a la Push, necesitaba que alguien me acompañara, no tenia los ánimos de ir sola.

-Jake! Puedes acompañarme al hospital?

-Que? Que ocurre estas enferma?

-Este… No lo se exactamente.

-Como que no sabes si estas enferma o no?

-Es que si es lo que creo que es no es una enfermedad.

-haber y que crees que es?

-Se que parece una locura, ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero, es probable que yo este… embarazada…

A Jake se le desorbitaron los ojos, comenzó a temblar sin parar, y todo por que le dije lo que pensaba.

-No, Bella! Tú no puedes estar embarazada.

-Lo se, para mi también es imposible, yo soy virgen, pero tengo todos los síntomas, nauseas, mareos, vómitos, tengo hambre a todas horas del día, me esta creciendo la barriga.

-Bella… Tú no hiciste cosas con Cullen o si?

-Anda, sigue, sigue con Cullen, CUANTAS VECES TENDRÉ QUE DECIRTE QUE YO NO CONOSCO A NINGÚN CULLEN!

-Bella! Ya! Si conoces a los Cullen, y los conoces muy bien… Ese infeliz chupasangre como se atrevió a tocarte y más encima a embarazarte.

Después de que Jake dijo eso salí disparada en mi monovolumen, acelere a todo lo que el motor me permitía, llegue a casa y volví al computador.

Y fue justo en ese momento, cuando hurgueteaba en las imágenes que tenía almacenadas, la verdad apareció ante mis ojos.

Ahí estaba yo, con toda la familia Cullen, oprimí la tecla de "siguiente", Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, toda la familia Cullen en su máximo esplendor, pero faltaba alguien, si, Edward, y ahí estaba yo de nuevo, con Edward Cullen, era la misma fotografía que había impreso y el se había llevado, pero claro, el no contaba con que tuviera otras tantas en mi viejo ordenador. Esa parte de mi vida que mi mente había bloqueado para no seguir sufriendo, me había estado aferrando a la idea de que no conocía a los Cullen para poder seguir viviendo, ahora entendía todo, las preguntas por fin tuvieron respuestas, las pesadillas nunca fueron pesadillas, eran fragmentos de mi vida con Edward, momentos que pasamos juntos, por eso, el día de mi primer vomito recordé mi primera vez con Edward, cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce entre el cuerpo de Edward y el mío volvieron a mi mente como una lluvia de meteoritos.

Todo tenía sentido, estaba embarazada de Edward Cullen, mi novio, el chupasangre que mencionó Jake, un vampiro, estaba embarazada de un vampiro.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Nenas... 3 capis nuevos... Besos!**

**Capitulo VI:**

Que voy hacer ahora? Pensé. Como… estaba muy, muy confundida, como me iba a controlar el embarazo, no podía llegar a un centro medico y decir: Hola, buenos días, sabe estoy embarazada de un vampiro, me puede atender?

Seguro, con eso me ganaba unos buenos años en un manicomio, Charlie? Como se lo cuento a Charlie?

En ese momento sentí como un coche aparcaba afuera de la casa, me asome por la ventana y logre ver la baliza de la patrulla de Charlie. Hay no! Ya llego, pensé, que hago? Que le digo? Como se lo explico?

-Bella! Cariño? Estas en casa?

-Mmmm… Si papá! Bajo de inmediato.

Apagué el computador y baje las escaleras a toda prisa, prepare algo rápido para cenar, Charlie no dejaba de mirarme.

-Bella, te sientes bien?

-Este… si, por que lo preguntas?

-Nada, es solo que me llamo Billy y me dijo que vomitaste mientras almorzabas.

-Papá… No ha vuelto a llamar Carlisle?

-Bella? Quieres hablar con el Dr. Cullen? Creí que no los conocías. Dijo Charlie con un tono burlón.

-Si, lo mismo intente creer yo, pero… Tuve que contener la respiración para que no se me quebrara la voz.

-Si cariño, si lo hace, cada tarde para saber como estas.

-Cuando lo haga hoy, me puedes avisar, necesito hablar con el.

-Como tú lo prefieras.

-Gracias papá.

Terminamos la cena, no puede terminar de lavar los platos por que otro ataque de asco llego a mi garganta. Charlie subió corriendo detrás de mi, llegue al baño, Charlie me recogió el pelo, vomite hasta que mi estomago quedo vacio.

-Bella, que es lo que te pasa?

Las lágrimas comenzaron salir incontrolablemente, solo hablaba entre sollozos y no se me entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-Bella! Hija! Que es lo que te ocurre? Estas enferma?

-No! No papá, creo… Creo que… estoy… que estoy, embarazada… y continúe llorando.

-Que? Como que embarazada? Es de Edward?

-Claro que es de Edward papá, de quien si no?

-Por esto es que quieres hablar con Carlisle?

-Si, papá no se que hacer, estoy desesperada…

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía que el corazón me latía en los oídos, tenia la cabeza abombada, las piernas me fallaron, caí al piso. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama y Charlie junto a ella.

-Papá, no quiero quedarme en Forks, quiero volver a casa con mamá.

-Bella, estas segura? Hija, no es necesario, yo puedo cuidarte.

-Si lo se papá, pero no quiero que Edward se entere que estoy esperando un hijo de él. Fue un repuesta muy tonta de mi parte, seguramente Alice vería que estaba embarazada y se lo contaría, pero yo no quería saber más nada de Edward, el me dejo sola, se fue sin ninguna explicación, ya no me amaba y si no me amaba a mi, menos amaría a mi bebé.

-Bella, por que? No estoy para nada de acuerdo con lo que el hiso, pero el es padre del niño, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.

-No! No tiene ningún derecho, ese derecho lo perdió el día en que se fue de aquí y me dejo sola.

-Esta bien Bella, yo mismo le hablare a Renee. Cuando quieres partir?

-Lo antes posible, no quiero estar aquí para cuando le digas a Carlisle que va a ser abuelo.

-Bella, yo no le voy a decir nada a Carlisle, eres tú la única que tiene ese derecho.

-Mmmm… Crees que mamá se moleste si llevo a Jake conmigo?

-Quieres irte con Jake? Por que? Acaso es tu novio?

-No, pero es mi mejor amigo y nadie puede comprenderme mejor que el.

-De acuerdo, quédate aquí. Voy a llamar a tu madre, vuelvo enseguida.

-Gracias, papá.

Me senté sobre la cama, alcance mi celular y marque a casa de Jake, No tardaron mucho en contestar.

-Diga.

-Este… si, mmmm… Billy?

-Si, quien habla?

-Este, soy yo, Bella, se encuentra Jake?

-Bella, si, dame un segundo.

-Bella?

-Si, Jake… Charlie ya lo sabe.

-Que? Que es lo que le dijiste exactamente?

-Que estoy embarazada.

-Que dice el al respecto?

-Nada, solo quiere que yo este bien. Jake, voy a volver a casa con mamá.

-Por que? No Bella! Por favor no!

-Tranquilo Jake, quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Que? Quieres que deje la reserva, que deje a la manada y me valla contigo?

-Si, Jake, por favor, ven conmigo, tú eres el único que sabe lo que realmente pasa, no me imagino haciendo esto sola, no puedo hacerlo sola. Aun que si no quieres yo puedo entenderlo.

-Bella, yo…


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo VII:

-Jake, por favor, dime que si.

-Bella, no lo se, déjame pensarlo.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que me voy mañana, cuando mucho dentro de dos días…

-Ok, lo tendré en cuenta.

Como podía irme sola? Como le explicaría a Renee todo lo que había pasado? Necesitaba irme con Jake, el era el único que sabia la verdad sobre la naturaleza de Edward, sobre mi hijo, sobre como me sentía. Aun que si el no iba, tendría que hacerlo total y completamente sola, sola con esta angustia que me comía por dentro.

Intente dejar de pensar un momento en todos esos sentimientos que me hacían llorar, de pronto sentí un pequeño golpecito en mi vientre, una patada? Mi bebé estaba tratando de decirme algo? Como sería? Comencé a imaginar un a bebé con la piel pálida como la cal, con los ojos como Edward cuando era humano, labios rojos, un rojo carmesí, vampiro pequeño, un vampiro en versión miniatura.

Mientras imaginaba a mi hijo llego Charlie a mi habitación.

-Bella, estas despierta?

-Si papá, pasa.

-Ok, Renee dice que puedes irte cuando quieras, pero que la llames para ir por ti al aeropuerto.

-Que te dijo sobre Jake?

-Ah! Oh! Si… Se me olvidaba. Dijo que si, pero que no sueñes que dormirán en el misma cama, ella piensa que le bebé es de Jacob.

Curve mis labios en una leve sonrisa.

-Ella y sus ocurrencias… Tal vez no sea necesario, tal vez Jake no quiera venir conmigo.

-Por que dices eso Bella? Jake te quiere mucho.

-Si, pero solo he pensado en mi y no en lo que el pueda sentir por sus amigos, su familia, por la Push. Tal vez eso sea más fuerte que el cariño que siente por mí.

-Mmmm Puede que tengas razón. Bueno, te dejo descansar, de seguro estás que te caes del sueño.

-Si, estoy muy cansada.

-Si necesitas algo, solo me avisas.

-Ok.

Charlie salió de mi habitación, cerró la puerta. Yo continuaba sumida en el rostro que había imaginado de mi bebé hasta que me venció el sueño.

_-Edward, que ocurre? Por que no me esperaste en casa? Por que me citaste aquí?_

_-Bella, tenemos que irnos de aquí, están sospechando que hay algo raro en nuestra familia._

_-Qué? Pero… Ok, esta bien, solo déjame pensar en lo que le diré a Charlie. Por que dijiste tenemos, verdad?_

_-Si, pero me refería a mi familia y a mi, tu no perteneces a mi mundo._

_-Que? Como que no pertenezco a tu mundo? Si te pertenezco a ti. Pero que es lo que ocurre? Por que tienen que irse? Alguien más sabe lo que son?_

_-No exactamente, es Carlisle, están sospechando respecto a su edad, es por lo menos 10 años mayor de lo que se ve y el dice que tiene 33._

No! No! No! Comencé a gritar dormida. Charlie atravesó como un rayo la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Bella? Bella? Que pasa? Te duele algo?

-No, este… no, solo una pesadilla.

-Ok.

Volvió a salir, pero esta vez dejo la puerta abierta. Me levante y fui al baño, cuando volví a mi cuarto tropecé con una tabla del piso que estaba sobresaliente, que raro? Pensé, nunca me había dado cuenta que el piso estuviera averiado, me incline sobre el suelo y la tabla no solo estaba sobre saliente, estaba desclavada, la levante y que me quedé atónita con lo que encontré. Ahí estaban mis fotografías con Edward, el CD que me había regalo con su música, las notas y todo lo que creí que se había llevado el día en que se fue.

Empecé a leer nuevamente las notas, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran unas cuantas, había una que nunca había leído, me escandalice a medias, yo nunca había dejado de leer alguna nota que Edward me escribiera.

Comencé a leerla y esta vez las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, era una carta de despedida.

Bella:

Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que encontraras tus cosas.

Bella, lo siento mucho, tengo irme ya no puedo seguir haciéndote daño, tú eres mi única razón para seguir con vida si es que estoy vivo.

No podría continuar con mi existencia sabiendo que te puede pasar algo por mi culpa.

Te amo más que ha nada en este mundo, no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando por ti, ni siquiera sabía lo que buscaba por que aun no existías.

Solo espero que puedas perdonarme.

Te amo.

Edward.

Por que? Por que si me amaba me dejaba sola. Seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo VIII:

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve dormida.

Cuando desperté ya eran más de las 11 de la mañana, me levante de mala gana, tenia un aliento horrible, tomé mi neceser y me encamine al baño, luego de mi rutina de aseo matutino baje por mi desayuno y comencé a buscar en el directorio el numero de alguna aerolínea para comprar el boleto de avión que me llevaría de regreso a casa de Renee.

Estaba a punto de marcar el número cuando llego Charlie.

-Bella, a quien llamas?

-A una aerolínea.

-No, no te preocupes ya compre los pasajes.

-Los pasajes? Cuantos compraste?

En eso entró Jake.

-Uno para ti y otro para mí.

-Jake! Salte sobre él y le rodee el cuello con mis manos.

-Te iras conmigo?

-Si, Bella, me voy contigo, no dejare que pases por esto sola.

-Gracias amigo, gracias.

Fue un alivio saber que Jake estaría conmigo. Pero ahora que iba hacer? Como iba a saber que pasaba con mi bebé? Tendría que pedirle a Jake que me ayudara a pensar en algo.

Subí a mi habitación a recoger mis cosas, Jake me ayudo a empacar, el vuelo salía a las 8 de la noche, pero desde Forks tendríamos que Salir como a las 5 de la tarde, teníamos como dos horas de viaje por tierra.

Una vez que terminamos de empacar Jake y Charlie bajaron mis maletas a mi monovolumen, Charlie dejo que Jake terminara esta labor y me condujo a un costado de la camioneta.

-Bella, espero que te encuentres bien.

-Si Papá, esto será lo mejor.

-Solo hago esto por que te adoro y no quiero verte sufrir, ni a ti, ni a mi nieto. Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre. Cuando hiso eso se me humedecieron los ojos.

-Si papá, lo se, yo también te quiero.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo al que se nos unió Jacob, después de eso Jake y yo subimos a la cabina de mi monovolumen, mientras que Charlie nos seguía en el radio patrullas.

Pasamos por la Push, Jake quería ir por Embry para que se trajera de regreso el Chevy, el no puso problemas, así que subió a la patrulla de Charlie y luego los 4 nos fuimos de camino al aeropuerto.

Bajamos de la camioneta, Jake se veía muy chistoso con todos los bultos el solo, pasamos los pasajes y pusimos el equipaje en la huincha de seguridad. Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba subir al avión.

Nos estábamos despidiendo cuando escuche mi nombre entonado por una voz de campanillas.

-Bella! No!

Gire la cabeza y vi a alguien que estaba esperando ver hace mucho.

-Alice?

Alice? Dijo Charlie, Alice? Dijo Jake.

-No, Jake! Vámonos! Jake, corre!

-Bella, hija? Adiós, dijo Charlie tendiéndome la mano.

-Adiós papá, te llamare en cuanto llegue.

-Jake, corre! Corre! Que no nos alcance.

Jacob y yo salimos corriendo por el túnel, aun que debí suponer que para Alice no sería ningún problema alcanzarnos, aun que no se que tan dispuesta estaba de que Charlie se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido. Logramos subir al avión sin que Alice nos alcanzara. Me acomode en mi asiento y dormí durante todo el viaje.

Cuando aterrizamos Jake me despertó, bajamos del avión, esperábamos por nuestro equipaje cuando recordé que tenia que llamar a Renee, pero no fue necesario, pues ella ya nos esperaba al otro lado de la mampara, de cualquier forma debía llamar a Charlie.

-Hola, hablas a casa del Jefe Swan, en este momento no estoy pero déjame tu mensaje y me comunicare contigo.

-He… Hola, papá, soy Bella acabo de bajar del avión, mamá ya está aquí, te llamo mañana.

Guarde el celular para cargar alguno de los bultos pero Jake no me dejo por lo que me limite ha cargar solo mi equipaje de mano.

Salimos del caos del desembarque para encontrarnos con Renee.

-Bella! Hija! Mi niña, como estas?

Mi madre es algo efusiva, me estaba sofocando con su abraso.

-Mamá, si me dejas respirar te cuento todo lo que quieras saber.

-Oh! Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta…

-Gracias. Dije con un suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, cuéntame, como esta eso de que estás embarazada?

-Este… Bueno, ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber…

-No Bella, no lo se, supongo que Jacob se va hacer cargo.

-Mamá, Jake no es el padre de mi hijo, mi hijo es de Edward!

-Ah! Ok, entonces supongo que no se hará cargo.

-No, no se hará cargo mamá.

-El lo sabe? Es por esto que te dejo?

-No mamá, no lo sabe y espero que nunca lo sepa.

-Hija? Por que hablas así? El es el padre de tu bebé.

-Si, lo es, pero el se fue por que ya no me amaba. Aun que según su nota si me amaba.

-Que caso tiene buscarlo para contarle que va a ser papá? Yo no quiero que este a mi lado por compromiso.

-Bella, un bebé cambia mucho las cosas, quien sabe tal vez se da cuenta de que en verdad te ama.

-Como? Si, claro un bebé cambia mucho las cosas, como contigo y papá.

-Es distinto Bell…

-No mamá, no es distinto, es exactamente lo mismo, Edward no se va a enterar que va a ser papá y punto.

Renee y Jake se miraron con cara de no entender nada, pero yo seguía firme en mi decisión. Mi bebé era mío y solo mío, me tendría a mí, a sus abuelos y a un tío licántropo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa mi madre le indicó a Jake cual sería su habitación, ya que yo tenía la mía desde hace ya varios años. Una vez que nos instalamos le pedí a Jake que me ayudara a buscar alguna clase de medicina natural o alternativa, algo me ayudara a saber con que me podía encontrar una vez que naciera mi hijo. El lo hiso pero no encontramos nada en las casi 4 horas que buscamos en internet, periódicos y directorios.

-Lo siento Bella, me temo que tendrás que ir a un hospital para humanos.

-No puedo Jacob, que quieres que diga cuando pregunten por el padre? Si, es un vampiro y llama Edward Cullen. No, no puedo hacer eso.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo Bella, no tenemos otra opción.

-Jake…

-No, nada Bella, mañana temprano nos vamos a un hospital común para que te revisen y te digan si todo esta bien contigo y con esa cosa que llevas dentro.

Cosa? Jake le había dicho "cosa" a mi bebé? Como es posible que el no se diera cuenta de que yo lo quería, era mi hijo. Intente comprenderlo, después de todo el bebé que tenía dentro era de uno de sus peores enemigos.

Después de la cena amos subimos a mi habitación…

-Bella… Tu sabes que yo…

-No! Jake! No lo digas, ya lo se.

-Entonces, por que no me das una oportunidad? Yo jamás te haría sufrir.

-Lo se Jake, pero no puedo, yo amo a Edward.

-EL TE DEJO BELLA! YA NO TE QUIERE!

Jake nunca me había hablado de esa forma, baje la mirada y salieron un par de lagrimones.

-Eso también lo se Jake, pero no puedo luchar contra esto que siento, es más fuerte que yo. Ahora si no te molesta me puedes dejar dormir.

-Bella… dis…

Puse mi dedo sobre sus labios y no lo deje disculparse.

-Así esta bien Jake, yo te entiendo.

Salió de mi habitación, cerró la puerta, acto seguido más lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sentía los ojos cansados tanto llorar, busque en una se mis maletas el Cd de Edward, lo puse en mi reproductor y comencé a escuchar mi nana, la oí tantas veces que no me di cuanta de cuando me quedé dormida.

_-Bella… No… No lo hagas…_

_-Que? Que es lo que no quieres que haga?_

_-Debes llamar Carlisle, él es el único que te puede ayudar._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba asustada, aunque la voz de mi sueño tenía razón el único capaz de ayudarme era el Dr. Cullen. Miré el reloj de mi velador, marcada las 4:30 de la mañana, volví a dormirme.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Chicas... disculpen la demora... Pero aquí está...**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capitulo IX:**

Desperté pasadas las 9 de la mañana, cogí mi celular y marque el nº de Alice.

-Bella?

-Si, Alice, soy yo Bella.

-Bella? por huiste de mi en aeropuerto?

-Alice, es una historia muy larga, está Carlisle contigo?

-Si, pero… por que quieres hablar con el?

-Por favor, déjame hablar con el. Mi voz tenía un cierto tono de suplica.

-Esta bien, pero tranquilízate…

-Ok. Espere a que Carlisle tomara el teléfono, oí como Alice lo llamaba.

-Carlisle, es Bella, quiere hablar contigo.

-Bueno? Si, Bella, dime.

-Carlisle, necesito que vengas Phoenix.

-Para que Bella?

-Discúlpame, puedes venir a Phoenix?

-Este si Bella, pero… No entiendo

-Acá te explico todo, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie a donde vas, ni tampoco con quien te vas a ver. Me lo prometes?

-Si, no hay problema.

-Estás con Edward por ahí cerca? Me preocupaba que pudiera leer su mente.

-No, él dice que debe estar… Solo.

-Ok, mejor así, cuando puedes venir?

-Este… lo sabrás cuando este ahí.

-Esta bien, te estaré esperando.

Después de eso colgué el teléfono, casi pude oír a Alice pidiéndoselo de vuelta.

Ahora solo debía esperar, me quede un segundo pensando cuando un golpe en mi puerta me hiso reaccionar.

-Bella, cariño, soy yo, puedo pasar?

-Si mamá, pasa.

-Te traje el desayuno, tienes que alimentarte bien.

-Gracias, mamá…

-Si… Qué pasa?

-Va venir el Dr. Cullen a verme.

-Por que?

-Yo le pedí que lo hiciera, como medico solo confío en Carlisle.

-Bueno, es tú decisión.

Quede algo más aliviada luego de que Renee no molestara por haber llamado a Carlisle.

Tomé mi desayuno lo más tranquilamente posible, no quería vomitar así que comí de forma pausada.

Me quedé en la cama una vez que termine, estaba envuelta en mis pensamientos, puse mis manos sobre mi vientre y comencé a hablarle a mi bebé mientras oía mi nana.

-Hola bonito! Como te sientes hoy?

A cambio recibí un golpecito.

-No se que es lo que me quieras decir con eso, pero quiero que sepas que voy hacer lo que este a mi alcance para que tú seas feliz, ahora ya nada me importa más que tú.

El interpelado no respondió. Seguí acariciado mi pansa y de pronto me di cuanta que había un detalle que no había considerado, como se iba a llamar mi hijo? Bueno todavía tengo algo de tiempo para eso.

Mientras fluía la música la tristeza de apodero nuevamente de mi, es que acaso nunca iba a parar de sufrir? Como iba a olvidarme de Edward si tenía su hijo conmigo? Que tenía que hacer para poder sacarme toda esta pena que me apretaba el corazón? Cuando volvería sonreír? La respuesta para esa pregunta llego directamente desde mi vientre, volvería a sonreír cuando tuviera a mi bebé conmigo.

2 semanas después…

Estaba con el alma en un hilo esperando a Carlisle, me había dicho que vendría, no podía haberme mentido, no él, siempre tan correcto. Necesitaba tener la seguridad de que Carlisle cumpliría su palabra.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando oí unos gritos que provenían de la planta baja de la casa de mamá.

-Que haces aquí? Oí gritar a Jake.

-No te basta con todo el daño que ya le han hecho a Bella todos ustedes, malditas garrapatas!

-Vine solo por que ella me lo ha pedido. Pude distinguir la voz de Carlisle.

Baje las escaleras y me abalancé sobre él.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bella.

-O sea que es cierto que tu le pediste que viniera. Dijo Jacob con un tono sarcástico.

-Jake, él es el único que me puede ayudar y tú lo sabes.

Jake bajo la mirada en un gesto de disculpa y se fue rezongando hacia su habitación.-

Estaba a punto de explicarle a Carlisle lo que sucedía, pero Renee nos interrumpió.

-Bella, hija, tengo salir, volveré temprano.

-Ok. Fue lo único que dije.

Una vez que mi madre se fue, me senté frente a Carlisle y comenzamos hablar.

-Cuéntame Bella, para que me querías ver.

-No le has dicho a nadie que viniste a verme verdad?

-Claro que no Bella, por eso he tardado tanto en venir, necesitaba que Alice olvidara tu llamado.

-Ok, Carlisle, estoy embarazada.

-Y?

-Es de Edward.

A Carlisle se el pusieron los ojos como platos en cuanto le dije lo que me sucedía.

-Estas… Estas… Esperando un hijo de Edward?

-Si, tengo todos los síntomas, no me ha llegado mi periodo hace 4 meses.

-Bella, esto es muy, pero muy peligroso.

-Lo sé, por lo mismo te llame a ti, Jake quería que fuera a un hospital común.

-Ok, déjame revisarte y te voy hacer algunos exámenes para saber que tan bien estas para enfrentar el embarazo.

-Esta bien, quieres que subamos a mi cuarto? No vaya a ser cosa que a mamá le de por regresar y nos encuentre aquí.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor.

Subimos a mi cuarto, Carlisle me examinó, dijo que al parecer todo estaba bien conmigo y con el bebé, que al cabo se un mes volvería para un próximo control y que para entonces ya tendría los resultados de mis análisis. Entonces hablo, pero esta vez no me hablo como medico, me hablo como padre.

-Bella, se lo vas a decir a Edward?

-No. Mi respuesta fue tajante.

-Por que no Bella? No crees que el debe saber lo que esta pasando.

-No, no tiene derecho de nada. Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse.

-El se fue, me dejo, dijo que yo no pertenecía a su mundo. Ya estaba llorando.

-Cálmate Bella, es solo que no me gustaría que mi nieto crezca sin su padre. Edward te dejo por que creía que hacía lo correcto, si pensaras igual que el, te atreverías a robarle su alma?

-Carlisle, Mi bebé tendrá todo lo que necesite, nunca le hará falta nada, tu puedes venir a verlo cuando quieras, al igual que Esme. Pero no quiero a ninguno de tus hijos aquí y menos a Edward.

-Esto le va a partir el corazón a Alice.

-Lo sé, y créeme que a mi también, pero no me voy a arriesgar a que Edward se entere que va a ser papá. Ahora tú tienes que prometerme que nunca, pero nunca en tu vida le dirás a Edward, ya sea en palabras o en pensamientos.

-Bella, es un tanto difícil, sobre todo los pensamientos, pero lo intentare lo más que pueda te lo aseguro. Solo espero que Alice no haya visto nada de esto.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo X:**

Después de la primera visita Carlisle todo se calmo. Ya casi no tenía pesadillas y me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo paseando por la playa.

Estaba ansiosa por que Carlisle volviera, quería saber todo acerca de mi estado y el de mi bebé, según mis cuentas ya debía de estar cerca de los 5 meses y me preguntaba si sería un nene o una nena. Fantaseando con el sexo de mi bebé llegue a la conclusión de que si era hombre se llamaría Edward Jacob, pero no había tomado en cuenta de que podría ser una niña, así que comencé a jugar con el nombre de Renee y el de Esme, Renuzmey, Renesmay, Reneesme, Lo tengo, Reneesme, y el segundo? Simple, una combinación entre Carlisle y Charlie, Carlie, este me costo mucho menos que le primero. Ok ya estaba preparada para ambos casos.

Mientras pensaba en el nombre de mi bebé sonó mi móvil, logre ver en el identificador de llamadas el numero, era un numero que nunca creí que iba a volver a ver, era Edward.

Dude antes de contestar, pero me decidí por hablar, después de todo me había pasado los últimos 6 meses pensando en el, extrañándolo, que oír su voz una vez más no me haría más daño del que ya me había hecho.

-Bueno?

-Este, si, mmmm… Bella?

Reconocí enseguida su voz, pero simule que no sabía quien hablaba.

-Si, quien habla?

-Bella, soy Edward.

-Edward? Edward Cullen? Pregunte.

-Si, este, Bella como estas?

-Creí que no volvería a saber de ti. Que es lo que quieres? Luche para poder mantenerme firme.

-Saber de ti, Alice me dijo que te habías marchado de Forks con Jacob.

-Si, es cierto, pero no entiendo, te importa?

-Veo que no te hace mucha gracia que te haya llamado.

-La verdad es que no, me prometiste algo y acabas de romper tu promesa. Aunque en mi fuero interno me había encantado que la rompiera.

-Lo sé, es solo que…

-Ok, Edward, quieres saber por que me marche de Forks? Por que seguí tu consejo, seguí con la vida normal para una humana, busque mi camino a la felicidad, volví a casa, de donde nunca debí haber salido.

-Quieres decir que te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

No, no, no, conocerlo había sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida hasta antes de mi bebé, como podía pensar eso?

-Yo no he dicho nada, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví Contigo, pero hay algunas cosas que hubiese preferido que no pasaran.

-Bella, yo se que te hice mucho daño, pero por favor, perdóname, no podré seguir viviendo si no me perdonas.

-Que? Que te perdone? Te detuviste siquiera a pensar un poquito en mi? En lo mal que me iba a sentir? En el daño que me estabas causando sabiendo que te amaba más que a mi propia vida? No, no lo hiciste. Y ahora me llamas para pedirme que te perdone? Eres un poco hombre! Te agradeceré que no me vuelvas a llamar!

Corte la llamada, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sentía que me dolía el alma, no podía respirar. Tengo que ser fuerte, me anime, no puedes permitirte este tipo de arrebatos, le hace daño a tú bebé. Pensé.

Desee con todas mis fuerzas que Edward volviera a llamar, pero fiel a su costumbre de hacerme caso en todo lo que yo le pedía, no volvió a llamar.

Jake entro sin aviso a mi habitación y me vio llorar.

-Bella, que es lo que te pasa?

-Edward me llamo. Dije entre sollozos.

-Que? Y que te dijo.

-Nada, solo quiero olvidarlo.

Jake solo se limitó a abrazarme.

5º mes de embarazo.

Carlisle llego un jueves por la tarde, esta vez venía con muchas cajas y me preguntaba para que sería.

-Por que tanto equipaje?

-Es una maquina de último tecnología, es para hacerte un ecografía.

-Eso… Eso significa que podré ver a mi bebé?

-Si, esa es la idea. También podrás oír los latidos de su corazón.

-Le latera el corazón?

-Claro que si Bella, recuerda que es mitad humano y mitad vampiro, si no le latiera el corazón no estaría dentro de ti todavía.

Carlisle tenía razón.

No me había percatado de que esta vez vino con compañía.

-Esme!

-Bella! Dijo ella, fiel a su estilo materno-protector al darme un gran abrazo.

-Mírate, estás bellísima.

-Gracias Esme, tú también estás muy guapa, que le has dado eh! Carlisle?

Los tres reímos al unísono.

-Estas de mejor animo esta vez.

-Si, es que estoy tratando de olvidarme de… No termine la frase cuando recordé la llamada de hace un par de días.

-Por cierto Carlisle, Edward me llamo el otro día, sabes algo de eso?

-La verdad? Vi que Esme le daba un pequeño codazo.

-Lo único que se es que Alice ha hablado mucho con el en estas últimas semanas, tal vez ella le comento algo. Por cierto no puede verte, ella presume que es por Jacob, pero yo creo que es po tú bebé.

-Mmmm… En realidad no se, pero mientras menos sepa de mi, mejor.

-Ok, recuéstate Bella, voy a empezar.

Carlisle saco un aparato que parecía un micrófono, le puso una cosa como gel y luego comenzó a frotarlo en mi barriga.

Ahí estaba, podía verlo, era mi bebé.

-Ok, todo se ve bien. Dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle, puedes decirme que es lo que va a ser?

-A ver, déjame ver… No, esta de rodillas Bella, no puedo verle el sexo.

Hice un par de pucheros, mientras sentía el gélido tacto de Esme al tomarme la mano.

Eso me recordó a Edward, era propio de él acariciarme cuando me encontraba nerviosa, podía separarme la distancia de su abrazo, pero nada podía arrebatarme el mirar el cielo y recordarlo.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola niñas bellas... **

**De verdad que disclpen la demora, se que no tengo excusa porque ya tengo escrito el fic pero es que a veces me quedo sin tiempo...**

**Pero como es mi costumbre, les dejo actu triple xd!...**

**Espero que les guste...**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Capitulo XI:**

-Bella, puedes oírlo?

-Que? Que cosa?

-Que si puedes oír el latido, escucha es el corazón de tu bebé.

Sonaba como una locomotora que viajaba a 1000 Km por hora, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero inmediatamente comencé a parpadear rápido para que no cayera ninguna.

-Tenías razón, le late el corazón.

-Felicitaciones Bella, se ve muy sano. Estas alimentándote bien, verdad?

-Si, desde que cesaron las nauseas y los vómitos que he comido como si fuera a acabar el mundo.

-Perfecto. Solo sigue mis indicaciones y todo irá bien. Según las fechas que me diste tu bebé estaría naciendo para abril, eso si es que no hay ninguna complicación que haga que nazca antes.

-Hay no, por favor diosito que no le pase nada a mi bebé y que nazca cuando tenga que nacer.

-Tranquila Bella, hasta el momento todo está de maravilla.

-Bien.

Abril, en abril por fin conocería a mi hijo, le vería el rostro, me inclinaría sobre su cuna para oír su respiración, alimentaría su frágil cuerpo. Que ya llegue abril! Grite para mis adentros.

Mientras Carlisle guardaba todo ese armatoste que traía Esme me pregunto algo que tarde o temprano tendría que plantearme.

-Bella, yo se que no piensas decirle nada a Edward, pero que pasaría se el se entera y…

-No veo por donde podría enterarse, pero… No se…

-Si vuelve a Forks, el sabe que yo vives ahí y también sabe que estás aquí, no piensas que tal vez pueda venir a buscarte?

-No, no creo que venga, el otro día que me llamo le deje bien en claro que no volviera hacerlo.

-Si Bella, pero tu no le dijiste que estabas embarazada o si? Solo me miraba las manos, por lo que Esme concluyó que no le había dicho nada.

-Lo ves, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo Bella, el tarde o temprano se enterara de la existencia de su hijo.

-Esme, no quiero hablar de Edward, me hace daño. Dije con la voz cortada.

-Esta bien. Lo siento

En eso hablo Carlisle, traía otra gran pila de cajas.

-Si pensaste que iba a venir solo como medico te equivocaste, también vine como abuelo.

-Que quieres decir?

-Ven, acércate Bella. Me dijo Esme.

-Ven, van a abrir tú regalo. Bueno más que para ti es para el bebé.

Me acerque a las cajas, ellos me ayudaron a desenvolver los paquetes.

Una cuna, una carriola, varios juguetes, ropa y todo para mi bebé. Al ver aquellas cosas no puede evitar comenzar a llorar, pero lloraba de ansiedad, ya quería que mi hijo estuviera aquí y poder ponerle la bella ropita que me habían obsequiado sus abuelos paternos.

-Bella, como se va a llamar? Pregunto Esme.

-Si es niño, Edward Jacob y si es niña, Reneesme Carlie.

-Reneesme Carlie? De donde lo sacaste.

-Reneesme es una mezcla entre tú nombre y el de mi mamá, mientras que Carlie…

-Carlisle y Charlie. Dijo Carlisle.

-Correcto!

Me ayudaron a subir las cosas a mi habitación y las instalamos al instante.

-Bueno, ya esta todo listo Bella. Nos vemos.

-Gracias por todo Carlisle.

-Bella, la última semana de marzo vendré para quedarme hasta el parto.

-Ok, por mi parte no hay problema. Pero por la tuya Esme? Dije tratando de bromear.

-No tampoco, solo no te vayas a dormir en la misma cama que Bella, si?

Los tres reímos.

-Bueno, adiós.

-Adiós. Dije a ambos y Salí a dejarlos a la puerta.

Ellos eran tan buenos, tantas personas importantes me había dicho que lo mejor era decirle todo a Edward, pero es que a mi aun me dolía que me haya dejado sola, yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, necesitaba estar a su lado, lo extrañaba. Esas eran razones más que suficientes para volver a buscarlo y decirle que sería padre, pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerme.

-Bella, puedo pasar.

-Si, pasa.

-Hola! Guau! De donde salió todo esto, eh!

-Lo trajo Carlisle, vino con Esme.

-El Dr. Cullen te trajo todo esto? Si que tiene que estar forrado.

-Están lindas verdad? Mira, aquí hay ropa de bebé.

Jake se quedo mirando la ropita con ternura, como si nunca hubiese visto ese tipo de ropa.

-Como es posible que sean tan pequeñitos?

-No lo se, pero por mi que no creciera nunca.

-Hay si tu! Bella por favor, va a crecer como tú o como yo. Aunque siendo hijo de un vampiro no se que es lo que podamos esperar.

-Mmmm… Habrá que esperar a que nazca.

Jake soltó un suspiro, luego volvió a tomar aire para comenzar hablar.

-Y, como esta todo?

-Bien, Carlisle dijo que se veía de maravilla, fuerte como un roble.

-Que bien, te dijo si sería una Bella o un chupasangre?

-Jake! No, no me dijo, al parecer estaba en una posición que no se le podía ver el sexo.

-Y para cuando lo esperamos, por que en realidad no se tu pansa valla aguantar mucho más, mírate, si parece que te tragaste una sandia enterita tu sola.

Solo lo miré y luego ambos soltamos una carcajada que inundó toda la casa.-

Entre risas el dije.

-Abril, Jake, para abril.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo XII:**

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido desde entonces, Carlisle y Esme venían una vez al mes como el lo había prometido, ya faltaban solo unas pocas semanas para que mi hijo naciera y seguía sin querer mostrarse, aun que a mi no me hacía falta, yo sabía que dentro de mí lleva a un Edward. Todo con respecto a mi embarazo se encontraba bien, el bebé y yo estábamos más sanos que una lechuga, pero había algo que hacía que mi felicidad fuera incompleta, me faltaba mi otra mitad, mi Edward.

Decidí que era hora de echarle una ojeada a mi correo electrónico, hacía siglos que no lo habría y de seguro estaba lleno de correo basura.

Encendí el ordenador, este era mucho, pero mucho más moderno del que tenía en Forks, así en cuestión de segundos mi casilla estaba abierta.

Para mi sorpresa solo vagaban un par correos de distintas universidades, pero entre los pocos que había una dirección captó de inmediato mi atención, más que por el nombre, por el asunto del mensaje, decía "Para mi Bella".

No dude en abrirlo, cada vez que recibía algo de Edward era como una niña de 3 años con muñeca y vestido nuevo.

Una vez abierto el mensaje desvié la mirada hacía un costado de mi escritorio en donde había pegado una de las tantas ecografías que tenía de mi hijo, no puede más que derramar una lagrima. Volví la vista al ordenador, lo veía un tanto borroso por efecto de las lagrimas, así que las sequé con el dorso de mi mano, cuando por fin pude leer claramente se me quedaron los ojos como platos.

Mi Bella:

No logro imaginar mis días sin ti a mi lado, no puedo seguir con esta existencia vacía, me haces falta, mucha falta. Por favor no me cierres la puerta una vez más, no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, no tengo nada, absolutamente nada si no te tengo a ti.

Si no quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra, no lo hagas, pero por lo menos concédeme la dicha de volver a ver tus ojos a la luz de la luna, volver a sentir tu respiración en el lóbulo de mi oreja, con eso me conformaré y me iré tranquilo sabiendo que podrás ser feliz.

Se que en este momento ya nada es lo que parece y es hora que confiese, estoy aquí buscando palabras para decir que hay un motivo del por que yo me aleje de ti, pero entenderé si me dices que ya no puedes confiar en mi.

Antes de juzgarme escucha mi corazón, que también el tiene algo que decir. Yo se, que por temor, por que era más fácil pretender y por no saber que hacer estás al sol buscando el destino y por alcanzarlo de algún modo puedes ser capaz de todo, eres tu, ahora solo tu, quien me puede salvar.

Se que lo arruiné pero te amaré por mucho más que para siempre.

Siempre tuyo.

Siempre mía.

Siempre nuestro.

Edward.

Una vez que termine de leerlo puse mis manos en mi cara y comencé a llorar, eran tan dulces sus palabras, la forma en la que las escribía, me lo imaginaba diciéndomelas al oído. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que el teléfono debió haber sonado muchas veces como para que a Jake le diera por contestar.

-BELLA! BELLA!

-Que? Que pasa?

-Es tú mamá, quiere hablarte.

-Ok, contesto aquí arriba!

Sentí como Jake colgaba el auricular al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, mamá, que pasa?

-Bella, cariño, voy saliendo rumbo a florida, Phill me llamo, necesita que me vaya a cuidarlo, se ha fracturado una pierna.

-Que? Pero como?

-En un entrenamiento, descuida hija, me llamo el Dr. Cullen y dijo estaba en el aeropuerto camino a Phoenix. El te cuidara hasta que yo regrese, trataré de volver antes del parto para estar contigo.

-Esta bien mamá, no te preocupes, si Carlisle viene en camino no va haber problema.

-Cuídate mucho si, cielo.

-Si mamá, te quiero, besos.

-Yo también te quiero.

No hice más que colgar el teléfono para que volviera a sonar.

-YO CONTESTO! Le grité a Jacob desde mi habitación.

-Bueno? Bueno?

-Mmmm… Que raro. Nadie contestó al otro lado de la línea así que colgué.

Seguí mirando el correo de Edward, no cabía en mi cabeza, no me cuadraba el hecho de que si el me amaba se haya marchado dejando una enorme herida justo en el centro de mi pecho, mi corazón partido en mil pedazos.

Aún seguía llorando, las lágrimas brotaban por si solas, por más que trataba de detenerlas seguían saliendo, Jake entro a mi habitación y supongo que por instinto me abrazó.

-Que ocurrió Bella? Era Cullen otra vez?

-No exactamente Jake, me envío un mail. Dije entre sollozos.

-Esa maldita garrapata, que nunca se cansará de hacerte daño.

Jake reflejaba furia, ternura y pena en su mirada, supongo que las tres sensaciones eran para personas distintas.

De pronto sentí un golpe en mi barriga.

-Guau! Se ha movido conmigo!. Exclamó Jake.

-Parece que le agradas… al pequeño chupasangre, he Jake!

Ambos no miramos y soltamos un risa de locos, de alguna u otra forma estar con Jake me hacía olvidar mi dolor, me hacía sentir viva.

-Gracias Jake. Le dije poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

-Gracias por que?

-Por estar aquí, conmigo, dejaste todo por seguirme, siempre te estaré agradecida por eso.

-Sabes que solo quiero que seas feliz, si tengo que renunciar a todo para que lo consigas, lo haré, que no te quepa duda.

-Lo se Jake, por eso es que te doy las gracias, si no fuera por ti, no se donde estaría yo en este momento.

-Con una bruja vudú, de seguro.

Volvimos a mirarnos y la carcajada volvió a inundar la casa.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo XIII:**

**Edward POV.**

Después de aquella llamada me quedó claro que Bella ya no quería saber más nada de mí, fui un idiota, extrañaba su aroma, su voz, el latido de su corazón, el rubor de sus mejillas. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, que era feliz. Fuera lo que fuera que ella había elegido para su futuro, debía asegurarme que sería feliz y que nada ni nadie le haría daño.

Pasé semanas enteras pensando en como llegar a Phoenix sin que ella se diera cuenta y sin que Alice me viera, de seguro que le contaba a Carlisle, el me había aconsejado que la dejara vivir en paz.

Le hice creer que no me importaba, que ya no la amaba. Si ella sentía un cuarto del amor que yo sentía por ella seguramente estaría destrozada por el resto de su vida.

Entre mis recuerdos con Bella de pronto se me vino a la mente la primera vez que hicimos el amor, estaba tan preocupado por ella, no sabía si sería capaz de resistirlo, aquel sudor tibio que inundaba su cuerpo hacía que su aroma fuese mucho más intenso, el brillo, el deseo en sus ojos. Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la mía cántate, sabía que nunca, nunca podría olvidarme de ella, me pertenecía, era mía, mi Bella.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que la vibración de mi móvil me hiso saltar.

-Alice… Que ocurre?

-Edward, Carlisle viajó a Phoenix con Esme, llevaban una maquina rara, creo que para una embarazada.

-Para una embarazada? Estas segura Alice? Viste algo de esto?

-Si, estoy segura, me dijeron que iban a visitar a un amigo del Carlisle, pero los vi en el aeropuerto y puedo asegurarte que el avión iba rumbo a Phoenix.

-Pero, por que Carlisle iría Phoenix con equipo de ultra sonido?

-No lo se, pero…

-Que?

-No, nada, pensé que podía…

-Que? Alice! Dime lo que estas pensando!

-Nada Edward, es solo que, como no puedo ver a Bella, tal vez puede haber ido a verla a ella. Cada vez que Carlisle se va a Phoenix desaparece de mis visiones.

-Es imposible Alice, Bella no puede estar embarazada, con el único….

No terminé la frase, hasta donde yo sabía yo había sido su primer "hombre", pero ella se había con Jacob Black, tal vez ellos…

No, no, no puede ser, dije para mis adentros.

-Edward, estás ahí?

-Este… si Alice, me decías?

-Es solo para que lo supieras, tal vez puedas llamar Carlisle y preguntárselo, nada pierdes.

-No, si esta con Bella no creo que ella quiera saber de mi.

-Ok, como tú digas, luego te hablo.

-Ok, adiós.

La llamada de Alice me hiso pensar nuevamente que Bella y Jacob estaban juntos, pero no lograba hacerme la idea.

Decidí que era tiempo de que ella supiera que en verdad la amaba, que cada momento a su lado era para mi como haber encontrado la razón de la existencia de la luna, que el latir de su corazón enamorado era mi música favorita, que cada momento era eterno y sublime, que las estrellas era más brillantes cada vez que hablábamos.

Pero que podía hacer? Me pidió que no la volviera a llamar, y con justa razón, pero necesitaba desahogarme, sacarme toda la rabia que sentía por hacerle daño, ella tenía que saber que la amaba con toda mi alma, si es que tenía una.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió escribirle una carta, pero deseché la idea, ya que seguramente al ver el remitente la mandaría directo al tarro de la basura, un email, si, un email, no podía estar seguro de que lo leería antes de borrarlo, pero debía intentarlo.

Me senté frente al ordenador, no lograba hilvanar las frases de manera coherente, no sabía por donde empezar.

Finalmente le escribí algo simple, pero que expresaba a la perfección mis sentimientos, el nombre decía todo lo que ella significaba para mi, era "Para mi Bella"

Mi Bella:

No logro imaginar mis días sin ti a mi lado, no puedo seguir con esta existencia vacía, me haces falta, mucha falta. Por favor no me cierres la puerta una vez más, no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, no tengo nada, absolutamente nada si no te tengo a ti.

Si no quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra, no lo hagas, pero por lo menos concédeme la dicha de volver a ver tus ojos a la luz de la luna, volver a sentir tu respiración en el lóbulo de mi oreja, con eso me conformaré y me iré tranquilo sabiendo que podrás ser feliz.

Se que en este momento ya nada es lo que parece y es hora que confiese, estoy aquí buscando palabras para decir que hay un motivo del por que yo me aleje de ti, pero entenderé si me dices que ya no puedes confiar en mi.

Antes de juzgarme escucha mi corazón, que también el tiene algo que decir. Yo se, que por temor, por que era más fácil pretender y por no saber que hacer estás al sol buscando el destino y por alcanzarlo de algún modo puedes ser capaz de todo, eres tu, ahora solo tu, quien me puede salvar.

Se que lo arruiné pero te amaré por mucho más que para siempre.

Siempre tuyo.

Siempre mía.

Siempre nuestro.

Edward.

Lo leí como 50 veces antes de pulsar "enviar", hasta que por fin lo hice, no podía esperar una respuesta, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me enviara una, aun que fuera solo para decirme que no le importaba.

Me quedé estático frente al ordenador.

Pensé en que ya no tenía caso seguir vagando por el mundo, por lo que decidí volver a Forks, con Carlisle y mis hermanos.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo XIV:**

Bella POV:

Después de almorzar subí a mi habitación, me costaba mucho trabajo, estaba enorme, pero lo conseguí, me tendí sobre la cama, dormiría una siesta.

Cuando desperté encendí mi computador, quería responderle el mail a Edward, estuve mucho tiempo segada por la rabia y el dolor, tal vez todos tenían razón, el debía saber que estaba esperando un hijo de el. Según las últimas noticias que había tenido de él, él me amaba, tanto o más que yo.

Comencé a escribir, sin tener mucha claridad de lo que en realidad quería decirle.

_Edward:_

_No sé realmente que creer._

_Primero me dices que me yo me amas, que yo no pertenezco a tú mundo, que nunca más volveré a saber de ti, que sería como si nunca hubieses existido, te llevas todas la cosas que me recordaban a ti._

_Luego descubro que no te las llevaste, que las ocultaste, con una nota que decía que me amabas, después me llamas para saber como estoy, y luego tú correo._

_Estoy demasiado confundida, son demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo, de verdad quiero creerte, quiero creer que me amas, pero el hecho que tú no te hayas parado a pensar en el daño que hacías me hace dudar._

_No me queda claro el motivo por el cual te alejaste de mí, ni tampoco por que me mentiste. Pero tienes razón al decir que ya nada es lo que parece y también estoy esperando que confieses._

_Yo no soy nada, ni nadie para juzgarte, no entiendo de que forma yo puedo salvarte. Tal vez si hubieses escuchado antes a tu corazón no estriamos así._

_Solo te puedo decir que yo te amaba más que a mi misma._

_Hablo en pasado, por que ahora existe alguien más a quien amo más que a mi misma…_

_Edward, se que esta no es la forma, pero considerando las opciones que tengo de volver a verte y las circunstancias en las que estamos no me quedo de otra_

_Mucha gente me dijo que te lo dijera en cuanto lo supe, pero la rabia y el dolor que me causaste me lo impidieron. Decidí que tienes derecho a saberlo._

_Estoy embarazada, de ti. En mi vientre crece un bebé, tuyo y mío._

_Ahora mi hijo es la razón de mi existencia, solo por el sigo aquí, viva._

_Solo quería que lo supieras._

_Una última cosa… Yo también te amo._

_Bella._

Pulse el botón se enviar y apagué el ordenador rápidamente, no quería pensar en lo que había hecho.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, era Carlisle.

-Bella, estoy llegando a tú casa.

-Ok.

-Pero no voy solo…

-Ya lo se, vienes con Esme.

-Este, no precisamente.

-Quieres decir que viene alguien más contigo? Quien? Me prometiste que no le dirías a nadie.

-Lo se, lo se, pero me acorraló, me dijo que si no la traía conmigo se lo diría a Edward, no me quedó de otra.

Alice, pensé.

-Ok, acá vemos que le decimos.

-Ok, Bella, llego en 15 minutos.

-Ok.

Ese duendecillo había descubierto mi secreto, que ya no era tan secreto, pues era solo cosa de tiempo para que Edward se enterara que iba a ser papá.

-Bella! El Dr. Chupasangre ya está aquí. Le oí gritar a Jake.

-Yo también te estimo mucho Jake. Dijo Carlisle.

Baje las escaleras a lo más rápido que me permitía mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja, mire con ojos como platos a la "acompañante" de Carlisle.

-Rosalie! Exclamé, no podía creer que ella estuviera interesada en mí.

-Hola Bella.

-A puesto a que pensaste que era Alice la que venía con nosotros, he Bella?

-Este… Si, pero…

Entonces recordé que el mayor anhelo de Rosalie era ser madre.

-Guau, mírate, te ves preciosa, cuantos meses tienes?

-8 y 2 semanas.

-Bueno Bella, como te lo prometí, aquí me quedaré hasta el parto.

-Si, este, me vas a revisar?

De pronto sentí como se me movía la pansa.

-Carlisle! Mira… Se esta moviendo.

Estaba tan sorprendida por ver a Rosalie ahí que no me di cuenta de que Esme me estaba acariciando el vientre.

-Si, es cierto…

-Crees que sepa que soy su abuela? Hola chiquito como estas?

-Esme, no, no lo creo, pero puede percibir el cariño.

Rosalie se acerco a mi con gesto de suplica.

-Puedo. Dijo estirando el brazo para acariciarme el vientre.

-Claro. Le dije, ven. Yo misma tomé su gélida mano y la puse sobre mi abultada barriga.

-Se siente bien, esto es maravilloso Bella. Te felicito.

-Gracias. Fue lo único que logré decir.

Después de eso subimos los 4 a mi habitación, Rosalie quería ver la habitación del bebé.

Mientras Esme le mostraba la ropa Carlisle me revisaba.

-Esta todo bien?

-Si, pero te noto al de dilatación en el cuello del útero, te has sentido bien? No has sentido dolores en la parte baja de tu vientre?

-No, todo tranquilo.

-Ok, puede que sea normal por la fecha.

-Bien.

Me quede tendida sobre la cama observando como los tres miraban las cosas que le habían comprado a mi bebé.

En eso entró Jake.

-Bella! Mira, es para el pequeño chupasangre.

-Jake! Ya no le digas así…

-Pero si ese apodo se lo pusiste tú.

Jake traía un pequeño móvil colgante para sujetarlo en la cabecera de la cuna, tenía figuras de estrellas, lunas, corazones y soles, en colores muy llamativos.

-Gracias, esta muy bello, de donde lo sacaste?

-Como que de donde lo saque? Lo compré.

Jake nunca se había preocupado por mi hijo, había empezado a quererlo?

-Ok, es solo que me sorprendiste.

-Esa era la idea. Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Hola! De apoquito se van cerrando heridas...**

**Besos...**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo XV:**

Edward POV:

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la llamada que indicara cuando abordar y pensé en llamar a Alice para decirle que volvía a casa, entonces me di cuenta que no tenía caso, de seguro ella había visto mi decisión.

Oí la llamada que me indicaba que debía subir al avión, caminé sin prisa, pero mucho más rápido que cualquier humano.

Comencé a mirar por la ventanilla y no puede evitar pensar en Bella, eran demasiados los recuerdos que venían a mi mente, su cara de dolor, de sufrimiento cuando le dije que me marcharía de Forks y sin ella, que ya no la amaba. Nunca me iba a perdonar, ni ella, ni yo mismo.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando llegue a casa y solo se encontraban en ella Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

-Donde está Carlisle? Pregunte.

-En Phoenix. Dijo Alice mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí para darme un abrazo.

-Y supongo que Esme fue con él.

-Esme y también Rosalie. Intervino Emmett.

-Rosalie fue con ellos? Que demonios hay en Phoenix que pudiera motivar a Rosalie para querer ir.

-En realidad no lo se, pero fue, dijeron que se quedarían por lo menos 3 semanas.

Alice se encogió de hombros y no hiso ninguna acotación.

-Y hace cuanto se marcharon?

-Hace 2, día arriba, día abajo.

-Bien, estás ocupando tu computador? Necesito revisar algo.

-No, úsalo todo el tiempo que quieras.

Guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que Bella hubiese respondido a mi mail, aun que fuera para decirme que me fuera al infierno, que dicho sea de paso me lo tenía bien merecido.

Me acomodé en la pequeña silla frente al ordenador. En cuanto abrí mi casilla mis ojos se iluminaron al ver que si había respondido.

Lo abrí sin pensarlo dos veces y comencé a leerlo muy lentamente.

Edward:

No sé realmente que creer.

_Era obvio, después de todo lo que había pasado._

Primero me dices que me yo me amas, que yo no pertenezco a tú mundo, que nunca más volveré a saber de ti, que sería como si nunca hubieses existido, te llevas todas la cosas que me recordaban a ti.

Luego descubro que no te las llevaste, que las ocultaste, con una nota que decía que me amabas, después me llamas para saber como estoy, y luego tú correo.

Estoy demasiado confundida, son demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo, de verdad quiero creerte, quiero creer que me amas, pero el hecho que tú no te hayas parado a pensar en el daño que hacías me hace dudar.

_Eso era lo que yo quería, que me creyera que la amaba, que me perdonara y no dudara del amor que sentía por ella._

No me queda claro el motivo por el cual te alejaste de mí, ni tampoco por que me mentiste. Pero tienes razón al decir que ya nada es lo que parece y también estoy esperando que confieses.

Yo no soy nada, ni nadie para juzgarte, no entiendo de que forma yo puedo salvarte. Tal vez si hubieses escuchado antes a tu corazón no estriamos así.

_Volvía tener razón, si el miedo no me hubiese ganado, nada esto estaría pasando, ese era el verdadero motivo por el que me aleje de ella, el miedo a hacerle daño, nunca me hubiese perdonado que le pasara algo por mi culpa. Pero como podía decir que ella no era nada, ella era todo para mí._

Solo te puedo decir que yo te amaba más que a mi misma.

_Estaba Hablando en pasado, ya no me amaba._

Hablo en pasado, por que ahora existe alguien más a quien amo más que a mi misma…

_Jacob, en ese momento desee poder llorar._

Edward, se que esta no es la forma, pero considerando las opciones que tengo de volver a verte y las circunstancias en las que estamos no me quedo de otra

Mucha gente me dijo que te lo dijera en cuanto lo supe, pero la rabia y el dolor que me causaste me lo impidieron. Decidí que tienes derecho a saberlo.

_Derecho a saber que? Que había comenzado una nueva vida junto a su mejor amigo alejada de mi? Que me había olvidado? Que ya no me amaba?_

Estoy embarazada, de ti. En mi vientre crece un bebé, tuyo y mío.

Ahora mi hijo es la razón de mi existencia, solo por el sigo aquí, viva.

_Abrí tanto los ojos que sentí como casi se salían de sus cuencas, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de leer, Bella estaba esperando un hijo mío? Estaba embaraza de mi? Acaso era eso posible?_

Solo quería que lo supieras.

Una última cosa… Yo también te amo.

Bella.

_Respire profundamente, ella también me amaba._

Según su correo ahora a quien amaba más a si misma era "su bebé", pero lo que a mi me importaba era que amaba.

Ahora todo encajaba, por eso Carlisle viajaba tanto a Phoenix, por eso llevaba una maquina de ultra sonido la vez que me llamo Alice, por eso lo acompañaba Esme y también Rosalie.

Mi Bella estaba esperando un hijo mío, tuvo que pasar por todo eso sola. Me odié por eso.

Baje las escaleras a toda prisa quedándome estático al pie de esta, ni siquiera había cerrado el correo. No se que rostro tendría que Alice me acerco.

-Edward? Te encuentras bien?

-Si, mejor que nunca, Alice…

No alcance a terminar la frase, Alice se me adelantó.

-Mejor que nunca? Aquí algo apesta peor que Jacob Black y tú estás mejor que nunca?

-Si, Alice, escucha, ya se por que Carlisle viaja tanto a Phoenix. Va a ver a Bella.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Si, pero es que no va hacer visita social, va como médico.

-Bella está enferma?

-No precisamente, está embarazada!

Alice se quedo sin habla y por sus pensamientos supe que había atado los mismos cabos que yo.

-VOY A SER PAPÁ!

-Ok, debemos viajar a Phoenix lo antes posible, déjame llamar a alguna aerolínea.

En eso Jasper bajó y Emmett asomo la cabeza desde la sala.

-Como que vas a ser papá? Preguntaron los dos.

-Debemos irnos a Phoenix, en el camino les explico.

-Edward, no hay pasajes hasta mañana a las 10 de la mañana.

-Ok, tómalos, así tendremos tiempo para comprar algunas cosas.

Jasper y Emmett seguían con interrogación en sus rostros por lo que les dije que se sentaran y les expliqué toda la historia.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo XVI:**

Bella POV.

Ya me había acostumbrado a dormirme mientras Rosalie tenía su cabeza pegada a mi vientre, se sentía bien, mejor de los que yo esperaba.

Ya estaba en la fecha, solo estaba esperando el momento en que mi pequeño Edward decidiera nacer, todos lo días despertaba diciéndome a mi misma, hoy es el gran día y nada que llegaba.

-Bella, me dejaras cargarlo? Pregunto Rose mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi vientre.

-Por supuesto Rose, por que no habría de hacerlo?

-Es que con todas las ganas que tienes de que nazca supongo que lo querrás solo para ti.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en la comisura de mis labios.

-Tranquila, que todos tendrán la oportunidad de cargarlo, darle de comer y mudarlo.

-Gracias.

En eso sonó el teléfono, Rosalie se levanto para alcanzármelo, ya que por mi tamaño estaba más lenta que una tortuga.

-Bella, hija? Estás bien?

-Char… Papá? Si, que pasa?

-Bella, Edward volvió a Forks

Me quedé petrificada, mientras Rosalie tenía una expresión inerte en el rostro esperando a que me dignara a hablar.

-Como lo sabes? Hablaste con el?

-No, pero vi su auto en la gasolinera. Tú le contaste que…

-Si papá, el ya lo sabe.

-Bien, Bella…

No deje que Charlie terminara de hablar.

-Ok, papá gracias por avisarme.

Colgué el teléfono, Rosalie seguía con la misma expresión.

-Que paso? Ocurre algo malo?

-Edward esta de vuela en Forks.

Rose volvió a estirarse sobre mi hasta que me quedé dormida.

Desperté esa mañana a causa de los gritos de Jake, mire el reloj de mi velador y no era tan de mañana, eras más de las 2 de la tarde.

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!

No escuche ninguna respuesta, me levante de la cama y baje a toda velocidad, aun que estaba tan lenta que de seguro me demore más de 10 minutos en bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja me quedé inmóvil como una estatua…

-Ed… Edward!

Mis ojos se inundaron, toda la rabia que había sentido estaba desapareciendo con el solo hecho de ver sus ojos dorados casi suplicantes, me abalancé sobre el en un abrazo que había estado soñando desde que el se fue, ante la atónita mirada de Jake.

Creo que eso fue amor, amor que había guardo solo para él.

Comencé a llorar pero de pura felicidad.

-Bella, perdóname, lo siento tanto, yo…

Edward no alcanzo a terminar cuando mi grito lo interrumpió, casi por instinto me llevé la mano a la parte baja de mi abdomen, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Bella, Bella, que acurre? CARLISLE!

Pude ver a Carlisle acercarse, la preocupación estaba en los rostros de todos los Cullen, no me había percatado que Jasper, Emmett y Alice también habían venido.

Jake fue más rápido que Carlisle, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba a mi lado.

-Bella, que te duele? QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO!

-Tranquilo Jake, parece que el bebé ya quiere nacer. Dijo Carlisle con tono tranquilizador.

Edward me cargo en sus brazos mientras me retorcía del dolor, era insoportable.

-Parece que no quería nacer sin que su papá estuviera presente. Dije con mucha dificultad.

-Tranquila mi amor, todo saldrá bien. Dijo con su aterciopelada voz mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi frente

Me llevaron al cuarto de huéspedes, Carlisle lo había acondicionado con todo lo necesario, parecía un verdadero hospital.

Me tumbaron en la camilla, me conectaron una serie de maquinas, después de eso sentí una fuerte punzada en la espalda.

-Es la anestesia Bella, tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga por que no sentirás nada del pecho para abajo. Ok.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, respira profundo, cuando te diga pujas, de acuerdo?

-Si. Dije soltando el aire.

-Edward, ayúdala, debe estar semi sentada.

Edward solo asintió y en menos de un segundo sentí una sus gélidas manos en la parte superior de mi espalda.

-De acuerdo, aquí viene, PUJA!

Sentía que todo mi cuerpo ardía, pujaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero al parecer no era suficiente.

-Muy bien Bella, descansa, respira profundo.

Hacía todo lo Carlisle me decía, el corazón me latía en los oídos, sentía todo multiplicado por 1000.

-Ok, aquí vamos se nuevo, PUJA!

Estaba haciendo tanta fuerza que fue un alivio oír el llanto de mi bebé, mí que pequeño Edward ya había nacido.

-Bien hecho Bella, mira, tienes a tú hermosa Reneesme. Dijo alzando una personita no más grande uno de mis brazos.

Reneesme? Era una niña, mi bebé ERA UNA NIÑA!

-Dámela, dámela… Dije tratando de levantarme mientras extendía mis brazos.

Carlisle me la entregó envuelta en una manta mientras Edward permanecía de pie junto a mí mirándola con una ternura que jamás había visto en sus ojos, excepto cuando me miraba a mí.

Tenía la cabeza llena de risos, unos enormes ojos color chocolate con leche, la piel casi tan blanca como la de Edward, pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, estaba calientita, llena de sangre, lo que hacía que los pequeños resortes que colgaban de su pequeña cabecita se mantuvieran pegados a ella.

-Reneesme, que bonita eres.

-Se perece mucho a ti. Dijo Edward.

-Bien, dámela Bella, debo revisarla. Dijo Carlisle extendiendo sus brazos.

No quería apartarla de mi, a regañadientes se la entregué a Carlisle.

-Enseguida te la traigo Bella, no me mires así. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con mi Reneesme en su regazo.

La puso en una especie de cuna y comenzó a limpiarla y quizás cuantas cosas más que se le hace a los recién nacidos.

En es momento Edward se inclinó sobre la cama para besarme la frente.

-Bella, yo…

Puse uno de mis dedos sobre su boca, esa boca que me volvía loca y lo silencié.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

Solo sonrió.

-Edward, Bella debe descasar, tal vez más tarde, puedas venir a verla. Dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano en el hombro de Edward.

-Edward… Le puedes decir a Jake que fue una Bella?

-Claro.

Edward se separo de mi, se dirigió a la pequeña cunita en donde se encontraba nuestra hija le dio un corto, tierno y paternal beso. Luego de observarla un par de segundos salió de la habitación.-

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**1000 Perdones... no puse un cap de mas... Para las que ya lo leyeron, tienen un adelanto xd!**

**De verda lo siento... haber si mañana se los dejo como corresponde...**

**Sorry y gracias por leer...**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Preciosas de mi alma! Lo siento, lo siento! Sin tiempo no es mucho lo que se puede hacer...**

**Pero adivinen que? 1313 Ya terminé esta historia! Y ahorita, es decir hoy mismo, les voy a subri todos los capis que faltan!**

**Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus RR y alertas!**

**Besos!**

**Capitulo XVII:**

**Edward POV.**

-Edward, Bella debe descasar, tal vez más tarde, puedas venir a verla. Dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Edward… Le puedes decir a Jake que es una Bella?

-Claro.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, me aleje de Bella y me acerque al bebé, le di un pequeño beso en la frente, la miré por un par de segundos y luego salí de la habitación.

Cuando Salí todos se abalanzaron sobre mí y me bombardearon con preguntas, que fue? Como es? A quien se parece? Cuanto mide? Cuanto pesa?

Con la vista busqué al Jacob, lo divise sentado en el sofá con las manos sobre la cabeza, estaba como preocupado, inquieto.

-Jacob. El se voltio al oírme y me miro fijamente.

-Ha sido una Bella. Esbozó una sonrisa, se levanto del sofá y camino en mi dirección.

Todos estaban con cara de no entender nada.

-Una Bella? Ha sido una niña! Dijo Esme.

Cuando Jacob llego a mi lado me miro con cautela, pero sin rencor y sin recelo. No entendía a que se debía su cambio se actitud, pero por primera vez sentí que estaba frente a un amigo, un hermano y no un enemigo.

Me tendió la mano, solo respondí el gesto.

-Felicitaciones chupasangre.  
-Gracias. Jacob tenemos que hablar.

El asintió y ambo salimos de la habitación.

-De verdad no se que hubiera hecho si a Bella le hubiera sucedido algo. Tú la cuidaste y la protegiste todo este tiempo. De todo corazón muchas gracias.  
-Haría cualquier cosa por que ella fuese feliz, si su felicidad está junto a ti por mi esta bien.  
Jake cambio drásticamente el tema.  
-Ha sido una niña, se parece a ella?  
-Si, mucho, tiene sus ojos.

En ese momento salió Carlisle y me dijo que llamara a la madre de Bella para decirle que ya había nacido el bebé.

Eso fue lo que hice, ella no daba crédito a que yo estuviera ahí, pero logre percibir algo de alegría en su voz al escucharme.

Ya bien entrada la tarde y cuando ya había respondido todas las preguntas de mi familia, Carlisle me dijo que podía volver a ver a Bella. Mire a Jacob indicándole que el también podía venir conmigo.  
El entendió a la perfección mi mirada y me acompaño a la habitación en donde se encontraba mi amada.

Bella sonrió ampliamente al vernos juntos.

-Como estás? Le pregunto Jacob. Mientras yo me dirigía hacia la cuna de mi hija.  
-Bien, un poco cansada, pero bien.

No alcancé a estar más de 15 segundos cerca de Reneesme cuando me percate de que algo no andaba bien con Bella, pude notar su respiración torpe y errática.

-Bella! Bella! Que te pasa? EDWARD! Gritó Jake.

En menos de un segundo estaba a su lado.

Estaba convulsionando, saltaba sobre la cama con la mirada perdida.

-CARLISLE! Grite, que le ocurría a mi Bella, estaba muy bien la última vez que la vi.

Carlisle entro echo una flecha al cuarto, reviso todos y cada uno de los monitores, todas las conexiones, aparentemente todo estaba bien, pero la vida de ella se estaba apagando lentamente sin posibilidad alguna de salvación.

-SALVALA! Me urgió Jake.  
-Que quieres que haga? Ni siquiera Carlisle sabe que es lo que le pasa.

Jake miró a Carlisle con un gesto de suplica, el solo negaba con la cabeza, que era lo que había solido mal.

-Tú… Tú puedes salvarla, Tú veneno… conviértela en vampiro.  
-Que? Y el tratado?  
-No te preocupes por eso, yo soy el heredero que Efraín Black, tienes mi permiso, SALVALA!

Una vez que Jacob dijo eso le dirigí una mirada a Carlisle, quien solo asintió dándome a entender que esa era la única salida.

No lo pensé dos veces y me abalancé sobre Bella, La mordí directamente en el corazón, luego en el cuello, en los brazos y en las piernas, mientras los monitores dictaban que ella había muerto.

-Ya es inútil. Dijo Jake.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo XVIII:**

**Jacob POV.**

Entre a la habitación junto con Edward, inmediatamente me dirigí hacia Bella, lucía muy pálida, ojerosa, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Como estás? Le pregunté inclinándome cerca de la cama.

-Bien, un poco cansada pero bien. Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

En ese momento sentí como Bella hundía una de sus manos en mi brazo y la otra en la cama, se estaba poniendo morada y comenzó a saltar.

-Bella! Bella! Que te pasa? EDWARD! Lo llame por que no tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que pasaba con Bella.

El se acerco rápidamente y la mira con la preocupación tatuada en el rostro.

-CARLISLE! Grito, mientras trataba de examinar a Bella.

El Dr. Cullen entro como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto y se movía con una rapidez que no permitía ver del todo bien lo que hacía, tenía los ojos húmedos, Bella Estaba muriendo y ni yo, ni nadie hacía algo para impedirlo.

-SALVALA! Le grite a Edward, pero el me miro con cara de no saber que hacer.

-Que quieres que haga? Ni siquiera Carlisle sabe que es lo que le pasa.

En ese momento recordé que había una cosa que él y solo el podía hacer, no quería perder a Bella y la única forma de que siguiera entre nosotros era convirtiéndola en vampiro.

-Tú… Tú puedes salvarla, Tú veneno… conviértela en vampiro.

Titubee, no daba crédito a que yo mismo haya sugerido aquella idea que hace un año, cuando Bella me había contado la había encontrado la más descabellada del mundo, Pero ahora era diferente, ella estaba muriendo y yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla aun que no fuera para mi.

-Que? Y el tratado?  
-No te preocupes por eso, yo soy el heredero que Efraín Black, tienes mi permiso, SALVALA!

Lo urgí, no había tiempo que perder, Edward miro al Dr. Cullen como pidiéndole su aprobación.  
Se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a eyectarle el veneno directamente desde sus colmillos. Bella ya había dejado de respirar y los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más débiles.

-Ya es inútil. Dije, volteándome hacía la puerta.

-Jacob, llévate a Reneesme de aquí. Me dijo el Dr. Cullen.

Me volví hacia la pequeña cunita y tome al pequeño monstruito envuelto en una manta, la pequeña asesina estaba calientita. No se como una pequeña mano se alzo entre la manta color rosa y pude ver a los ojos a aquella perfecta personita, eran los de Bella, como me había contado Edward. Nunca antes vi a un recién nacido con tal capacidad de sostener la mirada.

En ese momento todas las cuerdas que me ataban a la tierra se cortaron y fueron reemplazadas por un cable de acero que ni la más grande de las sierras podía cortar, la niñita que tenía en los brazos sonrió, pude sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo mientras la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas.

Baje las escaleras embobado con aquella bebita.

Llegue a la planta baja de la casa con Reneesme entre mis brazos ante la mirada atónita de todos los Cullen.

-Que paso? Habla maldito perro! Me dijo la rubia Rosalie.

No supe que decir.

-Bella…

-Que paso con Bella? Por que traes tú a la bebé? Habla Jacob! Esta vez fue Alice la que hablo.

Esme me tendió los brazos indicándome que le diera a la niña. Lo hice sin mayores reproches pero muy para mi pesar.

Todos seguían con las miradas clavadas en mí, quemándome para que les dijera lo que había ocurrido.

En ese momento un nuevo sonido que venía desde arriba me hiso cerrar la boca nuevamente.

Un corazón en proceso de cambio.

Sentí como se habría la puerta y bajaba el Dr. Cullen, esta vez fue al el a quien bombardearon con preguntas.

-Bella tuvo un falla multisitemica, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para salvarla.

Todos los vampiros se quedaron mirándolo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-Pero… No! Bella no pudo haber muerto! Grito Alice.

-Yo no he dicho que haya muerto, Jacob le dijo a Edward que la trasformara, y eso hiso.

Nuevamente las miradas se posaron en mí con más confusión de la que ya tenían.

-Entonces Bella, está…

-Si, Edward está con ella, no la quiere dejar sola.

Dijo Carlisle acercándose a Esme, quien tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña bebé.

-Vaya! Así que el perrito no es tan tonto después de todo.

Esa barbie de segunda mano ya estaba comenzando a molestarme en serio.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo XIX:**

**Edward POV.**

Jacob tomo a mi hija en sus brazos con una clara intención que se desvaneció dos segundos antes de que cruzara la puerta. Mi hija estaba a salvo y mi amada también.

Pero debíamos irnos de Phoenix, la madre de Bella no podía volver y encontrarnos ahí, con su hija convertida en vampiro y además no era prudente exponerla de esa forma. No sabía como Bella iba a reaccionar ante al necesidad de beber sangre, pero sin duda era un gran riesgo mantenerla cerca de algún humano.

Llamé a Carlisle para comentarle mi preocupación y el estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con mi punto de vista, por lo que comenzó a llamar a varios sitios para volver cuanto antes a Forks. Un camión de mudanza llego para llevarse todas las cosas de Bella, de mi hija y de Jacob.

El viaje fue tranquilo, para llevar a una vampira en proceso de transformación con nosotros, Carlisle ya le había avisado a la madre de Bella que nos marcharíamos de vuelta a Forks por que el bebé sufrió una complicación y él solo se sentía a gusto trabajando en aquel viejo hospital. No tenía idea de que era lo que iba a ocurrir, observaba a Jacob darle de comer a Reneesme y a Rosalie pelear con el para que la dejara cargarla, la pequeña crecía más rápido que un niño normal, por lo que Carlisle no dejaba de medirla y pesarla constantemente.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que mordí a Bella y ella aun no reaccionaba ante mis estímulos. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella abriera sus ojos y me dijera que estaba bien, que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Llegamos a Forks y de inmediato Carlisle y yo bajamos a Bella para acomodarla en una de las habitaciones, pude escuchar como Jake y Rose peleaban nuevamente al no ponerse de acuerdo de en los brazos de quien dormiría mi hija.

-Si no dejan de discutir la llevare conmigo y no se las pasaré hasta que despierte Bella y ella les de turnos como a los niños chiquitos para ver la televisión.  
Los dos me miraron con cara de pocos amigos y Rose se resignó a ver dormir a mi pequeña Bella en los brazos de Jake.

La incertidumbre me estaba matando, necesitaba ver que Bella estaba bien, saber que había llegado a tiempo, que tenía una eternidad para compartir con ella y nuestra hija.  
Un nuevo día pasó y Reneesme cada día me asombraba más, ella poseía un don al igual que Alice y yo, pero el de ella era lo inverso al mío. Con solo posar su pequeña manito en la mejilla de alguien podía transmitirle sus pensamientos. Ella era fascinante en verdad, ahora solo faltaba que su madre despertara, por que no había día en mi hija no preguntara por ella.

-Edward! Me llamó Alice desde el 2º piso.

Le dije a Rose que se quedara con mi pequeña y subí en medio segundo.

-Escucha, está terminando.

El corazón de Bella estaba latiendo como una locomotora.

-Bien hecho hijo! Me dijo Carlisle.

Un par de golpeteos más y se detuvo completamente.

-Bella? Mi amor? Se que puedes oírme, abre los ojos, esta bien.

Ella seguía sin mover ni un solo musculo y yo miraba a todos con cara de frustración.

-Tal vez si te dejamos solo con ella se relaje un poco y abra los ojos. Sugirió Alice.

-Estás loca? Dejarlo solo con una neófita es casi casi firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Dijo Jasper desde el umbral de la puerta.

Entonces me gire hacia donde estaba Bella y la mire fijamente, entonces pose mis labios sobre su frente y el susurre:

-Todo esta bien amor, no sientas miedo, yo estoy contigo.

Dicho esto me aleje solo un poco para ver si es que había dado resultado y al parecer así fue.  
Mi amada abrió sus ojos al despertar hacía su nueva vida, una nueva existencia.

-Edward? Dijo ella con una voz aun más hermosa de la que ya tenía. Se veía algo confusa, y eso era totalmente normal para alguien que acaba de ser transformado.

-Si cariño, soy yo.

Se levanto levemente de la cama y se puso de pie.

-Bella, se que uno se siente confundido, pero debes relajarte, no hay ningún problema.

Me acerqué a ella pero se alejo y puede sentir como Jasper y Emmett se tensaban a mis espaldas.

-Bella, no tienes nada que temer. Le dije de la forma más dulce y tierna que pude, los nervios me estaban matando.

Entonces ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, claro que ahora tenía más fuerza que yo y logró hacerme sentir algo de dolor.

-Bella, auch! Ve con cuidado, recuerda que ahora eres fuerte.

Ella se separó levemente de mí y me miró directo a los ojos, ya no eran ese mar de chocolate en el que me gustaba sumergirme, ahora eran de un intenso escarlata que aun así reflejaban la pureza de su alma, entonces me di cuenta, Carlisle y ella tenían razón, un vampiro si tenía alma y al mirar en los ojos de Bella me di cuenta de que la de ella seguía intacta.

-Te amo. Me dijo para volver a fundirnos en un tierno y esta vez más delicado abraso.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo XX:**

**Bella POV.**

No supe nunca que fue lo que me pasó, solo sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho y lo último que recuerdo fue que Jake le pedía a Edward que transformara en vampiro.

Luego de eso solo sentí un gran sensación de calor, un fuego intenso recorrer todo mi cuerpo, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, no sabía nada de mi hija, de lo único que era consiente era del fuego que quemaba mi cuerpo, cada musculo, cada terminación nerviosa, cada centímetro de piel ardía como una flama imposible de apagar.

El fuego de apoco se iba apagando, hasta que ya no lo sentí más, solo escuchaba voces.  
Sentí unos labios sobre mi frente seguida de una declaración que me hiso sentir feliz.

-Todo esta bien amor, no sientas miedo, yo estoy contigo.

Entonces abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward parado junta a la cama en la que encontraba, lo veía con una nitidez que no creí posible, no para mí, entonces me di cuenta de que él le había hecho caso a Jake y me había transformado.

-Edward? Le dije, y me asombro lo melodiosa que sonó mi voz, podría jurar que era mucho mas aguda que la de la misma Alice.

-Si cariño, soy yo. Dijo con la ternura tatuada en sus ojos que eran de un negro, casi tan oscuro como una noche sin luna.

Me levante de la cama para mirar a todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper y por supuesto, Edward. No estaban ni Rosalie ni Jacob, mucho menos mi hija, Qué había pasado con ella?

-Bella, se que uno se siente confundido, pero debes relajarte, no hay ningún problema.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, pero yo retrocedí, no tengo claro por que lo hice cuando lo único que quería era abrazarlo para no dejarlo ir jamás.

-Bella, no tienes nada que temer. Me dijo para darme ánimos.

Entonces torcí el gesto con una leve sonrisa y me abalancé sobre él. Lo abrace tan fuerte que no fui consiente hasta que me aparto de el con toda la suavidad posible.

-Bella, auch! Ve con cuidado, recuerda que ahora eres fuerte.

Yo, había hecho que Edward dijera "auch"? Si que tenía que tener cuidado.

Me separé levemente de él y lo miré directo a los ojos, el estaba ahí conmigo, por siempre y para siempre. Comprendí que nunca más volvería a dejarme.

-Te amo. Le dije para volver abrasarlo, claro que con más cautela.

-Yo también. Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Ya, ya, dejen de destilar miel… Soltó Emmett ante la mirada envenenada de Alice.

-Gigante egoísta. Le dije sacándole la lengua.

-Edward, quiero ver a muestra hija. Le dije.

-Bella, no creo que sea conveniente…

-Por favor, si algo anda mal me sacan, por favor. Le dije con tono suplicante.

Edward miro a todos en la habitación y Carlisle asintió.

-Bien. Dijo tomándome de la mano y saliendo de la habitación con todos a mis espaldas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras miraba cada detalle, todo se vía exacto, preciso, podía ver todos y cada una las terminaciones de la casa, los cuadros, los resto de polvo en las rendijas de la ventanas. Entonces oí la risa de Jake y unos aplausos, mire a Edward, pero el solo asintió. Podría leer mis pensamientos ahora que era vampiro?

-Jacob, trae a Reneesme. Dijo Edward con un tono tranquilo.

Vi asomarse a Jake desde la sala, con mi pequeña en los brazos. En cuanto me vio su rostro se descompuso, no se que es lo que habrá tratado de hacer pero Edward le atajo antes de que lo hiciera.

-No te atrevas ni siquiera a intentarlo.

Jacob miro a mi hija quien tenía su manito en la mejilla de este.

-Si, es ella. Le dijo sin ninguna expresividad en la voz.

Mi pequeña alzó sus brazos hacia mí y pude sentir como todos los demás se tensaron a mis espaldas, miré a Edward y este me soltó la mano.

Extendí mis brazos para darle alcance pero Jake no la soltaba.

-Dásela Jacob, no hay nada que temer. Dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Alice.

Entonces el dejo que tomara a mi hija entre mis brazos.

-Hola, le dije.

Ella solo sonrío dejando ver una hilera de perfecto cuadraditos blancos en su boca.  
Puso su mano en mi mejilla y puede verme con la cara baña en sudor y un semblante de enferma.

-Que fue eso? Pregunté.

-Que mostró? Me pregunto Edward.

-Creo que era yo, pero tenía una pinta horrible.

-Es el único recuerdo que tiene de ti, te ha estado esperando por casi 4 días.

La miré con ternura, ella había valido la pena.

Le di un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te recuerdo. Le dije, para luego sentarme en el enorme sofá blanco de los Cullen, con Reneesme en mí regazo.


	22. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo XXI:**

**Bella POV.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde mi transformación, por lo tanto también un mes desde el nacimiento de mi hija. Ella se veía como un niño de un año y medio de edad, a pesar de que solo tenía un mes y un día. Ya caminaba, sabía hablar, pero lo hacía muy poco, prefería usar su don para comunicarse.

Yo ya había visto a Charlie, le había ganado en un enfrentamiento a Emmett, Edward y Jake cada se llevaban mejor, había comprendido el por que de la cercanía de Jake y mi hija, el se había imprimado de ella, por eso la protegía tanto. Edward y yo éramos inseparables, el me había explicado las razones por las que se había ido, y a decir verdad ya no me importaban, lo único importante para mi, era que estábamos juntos los tres, éramos una familia.-

Lo que no me hacía mucha gracia era el sobrenombre que le había puesto Jake a Reneesme, "Nessie", se me imaginaba el monstruo del lago Ness, pero solo me limitaba a omitirlo, a ella le gustaba y no me atrevía a reprenderlo, por que mi hija se molestaba cuando le tocaban a su Jake o su lobito, como ella se refería a él.

Todo estaba en una perfecta paz y armonía, Carlisle había averiguado muchas cosas acerca de la naturaleza de mi hija, estábamos más tranquilos, según Carlisle la niña dejaría de crecer cuando cumpliera más o menos 7 años, a esa edad se vería más o menos como una adolescente de 16 o 17 años aproximadamente, y desde ahí para toda la eternidad juntos los tres, claro que los demás Cullen y Jake.

Edward me invitó a dar un paseo por el bosque, fuimos a nuestro prado, al última vez que habíamos estado aquí fue cuando Edward me dijo que ya no me amaba, pero yo no quería arruinar el momento con recuerdos tontos.

-Bella, corazón… Me dijo Edward titubeante. Era raro en el estar tan nervioso y tenso.

-Si, que ocurre?

En es momento se arrodillo tomo mi mano y me miró directo a los ojos.

-Quieres ser mi esposa? Dijo con cierto recelo.

Y me quedé petrificada en el lugar…

-Lo sabía, lo siento. Dijo con una cuota de notable tristeza en su voz.

-Que? No, no, no. Edward… SI! Si quiero ser tu esposa.

Su rostro se iluminó, saco de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrió, extrajo el añillo que se encontraba dentro y lo puso en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

Se levantó, acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios.

-Te amo. Susurró.

-Yo también te amo. Le dije.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa, Alice nos estaba esperando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo la voy a organizar, tengo todo pensado, no tendrán que preocuparse por nada.

Edward y yo nos miramos con cara de "y a esta que bicho le picó"?

-Alice… Empezó a replicar Edward, pero ella lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-No, nada, Bella… Tú me quieres?

-Que? Claro, pero que pregunta es esa?

-Entonces me dejaras organizar tu boda? Por favor? Dijo con ese tonito suyo que me dejaba sin armas.

-Edward? Dije girando a verlo, pero no conseguí mucho.

-Yupi! Dijo Alice dando saltitos y pequeños aplausos mientras se adelantaba a nosotros.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, ya la conoces. Me dijo Edward dándome un pequeño beso en la frente.

Seguimos a Alice, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento se desvaneció cuando Jacob atravesó la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Bella! Bella! Edward! Por favor perdónenme, yo… Trate de protegerla, pero como humano no pude hacer mucho…

El rostro de Edward se desfiguró y a mi me entró la neura.

-Que, que fue lo que paso? Jacob! Donde esta mi hija? Edward! Alice!

-La raptaron, James y Victoria… Dijo Edward…

-Que? Como? Cuando? Donde estabas Jake? Por que? Por que la dejaste ir?

-Bella, no fue su culpa, eran dos y Jake estaba solo, Reneesme es solo un bebé, tranquila. Dijo Edward.

-Como quieres que este tranquila si acaban de secuestrar a mi hija un par de psicópatas! Edward! COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA!

-Debemos ir a buscarla, ahora. Dijo Alice, para ese entonces todos los Cullen estaban en la sala.

-Esme, puedes quedarte en la casa? Nosotros no dividiremos el trabajo. Dijo Carlisle.

-Claro, yo me quedo.

-Voy avisarle a la manada, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…

Edward asintió y Jake salió disparado por la puerta de entrada.

-Muy bien, no dividiremos, Emmett, Edward, Bella y Rose van en un grupo, Carlisle, Jasper y yo en otro.

-La encontraremos, no se preocupen, cuando lleguen los lobos los dividiremos también, con ellos con mantendremos en contacto.

Terminó Alice, yo solo rezaba por que mi bebé estuviera a salvo y esos mal nacidos no la lastimaran, si le hacían algo juré por mi vida que los mataría con mis propias manos aun cuando fuese lo último que hiciera.


	23. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo XXII:**

**Jacob POV.**

Sentía el corazón apretado, había entrado en fase para poder correr más rápido, estaba muy exaltado, alterado, angustiado. Lo único que quería era que ver que Nessie estaba bien y que esos malditos chupasangres no la habían lastimado. Ella era todo, absolutamente todo para mi, ella era la razón de mi existencia, sin ella ya nada tenía sentido.

Quería llegar pronto a la aldea para salir los más rápido posible en busca de Nessie, todavía estaba fresco el rastro de los demonios que se la llevaron y nos sería fácil poder rastrearlos. Llegue a la casa de Sam y este salió de inmediato.

-Necesito tú ayuda. Le dije, en realidad no se que cara tendría que me ofreció sentarme.

-Que es lo que ocurre?

-Dos vampiros enemigos de los Cullen raptaron a Nessie. Necesito que nos ayuden a encontrarla.

-Que los ayude? Los Cullen también están en esto?

-Claro que si, se te olvida que su padre es uno de ellos, Sam lo menos que necesito en este momento es que empieces con tus cosas, es simple, me ayudas o no?

-Ok, te vamos a ayudar, déjame reunir a la manada para informarles, no los voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieran, si la mayoría de ellos no esta dispuesto a ayudarte, ten por seguro que yo tampoco lo hare.

Dijo Sam dejando con el corazón en la boca, que pasaría si los chicos no querían ayudar a los Cullen?

Luego de unos 15 minutos llegaron, la manda en su totalidad.

-Antes de que nos vayamos nos vas a explicar como esta eso de que secuestraron a la hija de Edward y Bella. Me dijo Seth con una curiosidad propia de un chico de su edad.

Mire a mi alrededor y supe por las caras de los demás que ellos también querían saber que era lo que pasaba, así que comencé a contrales todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Estábamos cazando relativamente cerca de la caza Cullen. Comencé a explicar pero Paul me interrumpió.

-Quienes? Tú y los Cullen? Dijo con un tono burlón.

-No, Nessie y yo, estábamos cazando, buscando algo de comida fácil para ella ya que es solo un bebé aun. El punto que la ayudé a con siervo y luego salí de fase para poder hablar y jugar con ella, cuando de pronto aparecieron dos tipos, un hombre y una mujer, solo estaban caminando, pero deduje por su olor que eran un par de vampiros, ellos no parecían peligrosos, a lo lejos claro, pero cuando se acercaron me di cuenta que eran los mismo que intentaron matar a Bella hace 1 año atrás, tome a Nessie en mis brazos, iba a empezar a correr, pero como humano no es mucho lo que puedo hacer, Uds. Lo saben, entonces la mujer me arrebato a Nessie mientras que el tipo me daba un patada en la boca del estomago. Iba a entrar en fase para seguirlo pero ellos eran dos y yo estaba solo, así que fui de inmediato a la casa Cullen para comunicarles que habían secuestrado a Nessie, yo mismo sugerí que Uds. Ayudaran.

Termine mi explicación mientras todos seguían con la interrogación tatuada en rostro.

-Pero, por que se llevaron a la hija de Bella, no se supone que la quieren a ella? Pregunto Leah.

-Si, la querían a ella, pero cuando era humana, deseaban su sangre, ahora que es una vampira ya no les interesa, supongo que su forma de vengarse de ellos por interponerse entre su presa, o sea Bella y ellos.

-Entiendo, pero que estamos esperando, no se supone que debemos encontrarlos los más rápido posible? Inquirió Seth, cosa que agradecí ya que las ansias me estaban comiendo.

-Bien, Jake, te ayudaremos. Dijo Sam.

-Vámonos.

Dicho esto todos salimos de la casa, entramos en fase apenas pusimos las patas fuera, yo iba a la cabeza, podemos decir que los estaba guiando.

Íbamos a mitad de camino hacia la casa de los Cullen cuando nos encontramos con ellos, todos menos Esme, no me extrañó ya que ella siempre se quedaba de punto fijo en la casa.

-Chicos, nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos ok? Dijo Alice, a lo que los lobos solo asintieron.

-Bien, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Rose, Jacob, Seth, Quil son parte de un grupo.

-Carlisle, Jasper, Sam, Paul, Embry, Leah y yo somos el otro. Termino Alice.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto por medio de Uds. Para saber si estamos bien encaminados o no, el primer grupo que encuentre algún indicio de hacia donde se dirigieron nos avisan para cambiar de rumbo.

Todos asentimos, mientras yo miraba a Bella, estaba seguro de que no fuese una vampira estaría llorando como una Magdalena.

En el grupo que me asignaron era mucho más fácil hablar con los chupasangres, ya que Edward leía nuestros pensamientos y se los comunicaba a los demás. De pronto algo capto toda mi atención he hiso que Edward se tensara a mi lado.

Levante la nariz y me puse a olfatear, distinguí el olor de Nessie, pero era muy débil, cambie de dirección y pude sentirlo con más fuerza.

-Por aquí. Les dije adentrándome entre los arboles.

Todos me siguieron, excepto Bella, Edward y Seth que tomaron la ruta del otro rastro de olor de Nessie, atreves de Seth nos manteníamos en contacto.

Yo solo quería encontrar a esa pequeñita que me había robado el alma, necesitaba verla de nuevo y sentir su cálida piel, quería que me mordiera, como lo hacía cuando no le daba su comida con rapidez, necesitaba todo de ella. Definitivamente sin ella yo no podía seguir viviendo.

En ese momento llegamos al limite con el mar, solo entonces fui consiente de que había sido una trampa, pude distinguir una de las ropas de Nessie estampada en un árbol, supe por los pensamientos de Seth que ellos había tomado el camino correcto, ahora todos nos dirigíamos al encuentro de los tres tercos que no me habían hecho caso, aun que ahora agradecía que no lo hicieran.

Solo esperaba que llegáramos a tiempo.


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo XXIII:**

**Nessie POV.**

Tenía mucho miedo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, quienes eran estas personas, ni tampoco por que me querían, yo no le hacia daño a nadie, era solo una niña.

Que estaría haciendo ahora mi Jacob? Mis papis? Mis tíos y mis abuelos? Estarían preocupados por mi?

-Que vamos hacer James? No podemos seguir huyendo, es cosa de tiempo que los Cullen nos encuentren, además, que haremos con esta mocosa?

Mocosa? Me estaba llamando mocosa?

Puse mi mano en la mejilla de la mujer pelirroja con es ceño fruncido. "Mi nombre es Reneesme".

Una carcajada ensordecedora se retumbó en cada tronco de los árboles que había en el bosque.  
-En serio chiquita? No me digas… Dijo la bruja mala.

En eso el hombre se dio vuelta y la miró muy feo, yo hasta creí que le iba a pegar o algo por el estilo.

-Y a ti, que es lo que te pasa?

-La mocosa me ha aclarado que su nombre es Reneesme. Dijo la bruja.

-Déjate de estupideces y preocúpate de que no le pase nada, muerte no nos sirve de nada.

No me gustaba utilizar la voz para expresarme, pero en esta ocasión debía hacerlo.

-A donde vamos? Pregunté.

El chico guapo, pero con cara de malo se dio vuelta hacia mi y se acercó muy lentamente, acarició mi mejilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos para mirarme.

-A un ligar muy bonito pequeña, te va a encantar.

Si claro, y a mí me gusta la comida para humanos.

-Y falta mucho?

-Ya no preguntes tantas cosas, me estas mareando. Dijo la bruja.

Siguieron avanzando, de un momento a otro me vi en el suelo, unas fuertes manos me levantaron puede reconocer el aroma de mi madre.

**Bella POV.**

Una vez que decidimos seguir a Seth en vez de Jake tuve una corazonada, mi pequeña pateadora estaba cerca, llámenlo instinto maternal o lo que sea.

Seguimos corriendo, con cada zancada que dábamos podía sentir el olor de mi hija más cerca y lograba escuchar leves murmullos, ya falta poco, me dije.

Los encontramos, me paralicé en mi lugar, James estaba a tan solo centímetros de mi bebé mientras Victoria la tenía entre sus brazos, que es lo que le va hacer? Me pregunté. Seth siguió corriendo para darle alcance al James, Edward se abalanzó sobre Victoria, vi como mi pequeña caía al frio suelo del bosque, más que rápido la levante y la cobije entre mis brazos.

Seth y Edward estaban enfrascados en una lucha en la cual yo no podía interferir, no sin dejar desprotegida a mi hija.

-Estas bien mi amor? Te hicieron daño?

Reneesme puso su manito en mi mejilla y me dijo.

Estoy bien mami, la bruja y el malo no me hicieron nada.

La abracé mientras le rogaba al cielo que los demás llegaran pronto.

Mami, ese lobito no es mi Jacob, donde esta?

-Ya viene cariño, ya viene.

Una vez que dije esto sentí una ráfaga de aire pasar por mi lado, fui consiente de que el resto de nosotros ya había llegado. Todos fueron en ayuda de Seth y Edward, menos Rosalie y Jacob, estos se quedaron junto a mi y mi pequeña.

-Esta bien? No le hicieron nada? Pregunto Rosalie acariciado la mejilla de mi hija.

-No, nada, ten, llévatela, Jacob protégelas, yo me quedo aquí, esa me las va a pagar.

Le pase a Reneesme a Rosalie, esta última salió disparada a la casa mientras Jacob iba de tras de ellas, ahora me haría cargo de Victoria, era la segunda vez que intentaba arruinar mi vida, esta vez fue demasiado lejos, no se lo iba a permitir.

Pude ver como Edward y Alice estaban luchando contra ella, mientras que Emmett y Jasper se hacían cargo de James, los lobos solo nos observaban, de tanto en tanto Seth le daba unos buenos mordiscos a James.

Victoria había logrado evadir un ataque de Alice, mientras Edward intentaba alcanzarla me abalancé sobre ella cayendo las dos a piso, me levante rápidamente y la tomé por uno de sus brazos, no eran muchos los conocimientos de lucha que tenía, pero las lecciones de Emmett de algo habían servido.

-Bella! Gritó Alice. Le hice poco caso y doble el brazo de ese demonio.

Sabía que era fuerte, pero nunca me imaginé que lograría arrancárselo. De reojo vi como Emmett, Jasper y Seth ya casi habían acabado con James, solo faltaba ella, y de ella me encargaría yo con mis propias manos.

Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Victoria mientras que yo estaba en posición de ataque mostrándole mis colmillos en todo su ancho.

Edward y Alice intentaron ayudarme, pero les hice un gesto para que me dejaran sola, después de todo, si esto se me escapaba de las manos ellos estarían ahí.

Le indiqué con el dedo índice de mi mano que se acercara, ella desvió la mirada, supe por la desfiguración de su rostro que ya había notado que James no existía.

Me miro nuevamente he intento escapar, la seguí por entre los arboles, subía y bajaba de ellos. En una oportunidad Victoria subió aun árbol, la iba a seguir pero una idea mejor cruzó por mi cabeza. En menos de un segundo ella ya se encontraba abajo del árbol, su cara fue de sorpresa cuando quien la recibió fui yo y no el suelo.

La tome del cabella dejándola de rodillas en el suelo.

-Tan rápido te ibas? Le susurre al oído.

Ella intento zafarse de mi agarre, pero no lo consiguió, en un rápido movimiento la giré para que quedara de frente a mí.

-Esto es po mí. Dije tomando su otro brazo y arrancándoselo sin piedad, después de todo ella nunca la tuvo con mi familia. Victoria se encontraba de espalda en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Esta es por Edward. Dije girando uno de sus pies y lanzándolo lejos. Sus alaridos que se oían por todas partes, para mí eran como la más hermosa canción que haya compuesto Edward.

-Y esta es por mi hija. Dije arrodillándola ante mí. Puse mis manos una a cada lado de su cabeza, las moví de lado a lado hasta que se la arranqué.

Una vez que estuvo muerta, me dejé caer de rodillas, mientras sentía como reunían los pedazos de Victoria y James. Nunca había actuado cegada por la ira, pero esta vez habían pasado el límite de lo permitido.

Edward se arrodillo junto a mí y me abrazó.

-Tranquila mi amor, hiciste lo correcto.


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo XXIV:**

**Bella POV.**

El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando estás rodeado de la gente que te quiere. Habían pasado 4 meses desde lo de James y Victoria. Mi pequeña parecía una niña de 10 años, era increíble lo hermosa que era y yo aun no me explicaba como es que el embarazo haya sido normal y ahora creciera como si se fuese a acabar el mundo. Explicarle eso a mis padres fue todo un caso, pero Carlisle se había encargado de tranquilizarlos diciendo que la niña tenía acelerado el "reloj biológico", como ninguno de los dos sabía mucho de medicina se quedaron tranquilos.

Habíamos descubierto que ella podía traspasar mi escudo, atando cabos llegamos a la conclusión que ella hacía lo contrario a Edward y era la única capaz de utilizar un don mental conmigo ¿Por qué? Porque era una mezcla de los dos.  
Ya solo faltaban solo dos semanas para mi boda con Edward, Alice y Esme corrían de un lado para otro con los preparativos, Edward y yo éramos unos completos huraños en todo lo que concernía a la ceremonia.

Un día como muchos Edward me dijo que fuéramos al prado, ese era nuestro lugar, el único lugar en el que éramos realmente nosotros, sin tapujos.

-Edward, si estuviéramos en tu época ¿Cómo me habrías pedido matrimonio? Pregunté de pura curiosidad, Edward pareció meditarlo por un momento.

-En ese tiempo todo era menos complicado, probablemente te habría cortejado visitándote cada tarde en tu casa con tus padres presentes, luego habría pedido el consentimiento de ellos para ser formalmente tu novio y pedir tu mano. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al tema. Entonces Edward se levantó, me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó, lenta y tortuosamente. No importaba cuantas veces me hubiera besado antes, cada vez que lo hacía el mundo perdía importancia.

Volvimos a la casa esa tarde y yo caí en cuenta que no había escrito mis botos, Edward sabía perfectamente que lo amaba, pero como le dejaba claro al resto del mundo que el y ahora mi hija eran lo más importante para mi. Estaba meditando cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un torbellino llamado Alice.

-¡Bella! Vamos que tienes prueba de vestido, elegir el peinado y revisar el color de los manteles y las servilletas. Dijo la voz cantarina del pequeño duende.

-Alice, ¿Me puedes decir para que quieres que elija los colores de no se que si lo puedes hacer tu?

-Porque es tu boda y quiero que sepas como va a estar todo decorado. Dijo ella.

-Sabes bien que no me importa, que lo que verdaderamente me importa es que mi familia este conmigo, para los colores y no se cuanta cosa estás tú, fue tu idea una súper mega boda. Dije.

-Bien, pero eso no quita que te tengas que probar el vestido. Dijo sacándome de la habitación.

El vestido era lindo, simple como lo había pedido, pero no por eso dejaba de ser elegante y sofisticado como todo lo que creaba Alice, el simple hecho de "ajustar detalles" me llevó más de 7 horas, ese duende si que era terrible cuando se lo proponía. Salí de mi tortura y volví a mi habitación, ahí estaba mi pequeña.

-Mami ¿Ya escribiste tus botos? Pregunto.

-No pequeña, aun no, pero he estado pensando en eso. Le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Yo te puedo ayudar. Dijo con esos ojitos suyos que derretían a cualquiera.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? Le pregunte, ella puso su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó.

"Yo Isabella Marie Swan te recibo y me entrego a ti Edward Anthony Cullen para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida, para serte fiel, estar junto a ti en salud y enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Me quedé mirando a Nessie y lo que ella había pensado no era muy distinto a lo que yo tenía en mente, pero si pensaba en algo más, algo que Edward recordara por siempre. Así que le pedí a Nessie que me trajera papel y lápiz. A decir verdad Edward y yo sabíamos perfectamente que "la salud y la enfermedad" no era el término apropiado para nosotros.

Intente muchas veces, arrugué papel al por mayor pero mis ideas no fluían, estaba bloqueada y no puede escribir nada distinto a "Yo Isabella Marie Swan…"

Suspire pesadamente y abracé a Nessie, no paso mucho tiempo para que ella se quedara dormida.

Me pasaba horas contemplando a mi hija dormir, su rostro ruborizado, su respiración acompasada y los leves suspiros que soltaba cada cierto rato. Me perdía en sus sueños, podía caerse el mundo y yo como si nada.

Mi momento de calma fue interrumpido por Edward, el sabía mejor que nadie que detestaba que me sacaran del lado de Reneesme cuando dormía, pero aun así lo seguía haciendo solo porque le gustaba molestarme y hacerme enfadar.

-Mi amor, le vas a gastar el rostro tanto que la ves, deja que duerma tranquila. Dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Sabes que me gusta verla dormir, déjame aquí hasta que despierte. Le dije sin apartar la vista de mi hija.

-Lo se Bella, pero Jacob quiera hablar contigo, te está esperando afuera. Dijo mirando a la niña a mi lado.

-¿Jacob? ¿Y para que quiere hablar conmigo? –Edward solo se encogió de hombros mientras yo me levantaba de la cama- Cuando vuelva te voy a sacar de un ala de su lado.

-Ve y vuelve pronto niña peleonera. Dijo Edward acomodándose al lado de Nessie.  
Baje las escaleras y salí de la casa, Jake estaba sentado en las escalerillas de la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que estás bien, te he notado algo ida estos días. Dijo Jake mirándome.

-Me preocupa el tema de los votos matrimoniales, aun no logro escribirlos y ya solo faltan dos semanas. Confesé con pesadez.

-Lo has amado desde que lo conoces, es el padre de tu hija, solo piensa en el y escribe lo que te dicte tu corazón. Dijo Jake sobando mi hombro.

-¿Y crees que no lo he intentado? Eso es lo que hago, pero me bloqueo en cuanto el lápiz toca el papel. Dije algo exasperada.

-Solo tienes que relajarte Bella, despeja tu mente, ve al bosque, al lago, mira el cielo, no lo se, algún lugar que solo te recuerde a Edward.

Tal vez Jake tenía razón, solo debía dejar de pensar tanto en el asunto y relajarme un poco, después de todo Edward era lo mejor que le había pasado a mi vida, todo lo que había vivido junto a el me había hecho crecer y madurar como mujer.

-¡Tierra llamando a Bella! Dijo Jake levantando los brazos moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

-Sabes, tienes razón, ya se lo que tengo que hacer. Jake solo asintió y yo me levante, entre a la casa por más papel y lápiz.


	26. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo XXV:**

**Bella POV.**

Con una libreta me instalé en el prado mirando al cielo tratando de recordar todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Edward hasta ese momento, la primera vez que dijo mi nombre, la primera vez que me dijo te amo, su voz en la oscuridad la primera vez que me salvó de James, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, cuando estuvo a mi lado al momento en que nació nuestra hija, su rostro cuando desperté a mi nueva vida y toda las sensaciones que me hacía sentir.  
Logré escribir los votos que tanto trabajo me habían costado, arranqué la hoja de la libreta, la doblé y la guardé en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros para volver a casa.  
Dos semanas después.

-No podemos estar juntos esta noche, recuerda que mañana es nuestra boda. Le dije a Edward para que se fuera con Jasper y Emmett.  
-Pero yo me quiero quedar contigo, los ritos poco me importan. Dijo pegándose más a mi cintura.  
-Mi amor, sabes que nos buena idea hacer enfadar a Alice, además van a ser solo unas horas. Dije besando sus labios.  
-Odio cuando me besas así. Dijo con los ojos cerrados.  
-¿Porqué?  
-Me hace decir que si a todo. Dijo con pesadez levantándose de la cama y yo tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Edward me besó antes de salir y dejarme sola.

-Te veo mañana en el altar. Dijo caminando hacia la ventana.  
-Seré la de blanco. Le dije mientras se escabullía por la ventana.  
Salí de la habitación y baje a la sala, Alice y Esme estaban corriendo de aquí para allá terminando los últimos detalles.  
-¿Edward ya se fue? Pregunto la duende.  
-Si, acaba de salir. Dije sentándome en el sofá.  
-Bien, entonces, Esme que empiece la fiesta. Dijo Alice.  
-¿Qué fiesta? Pregunte horrorizada, cuando a Alice se le ocurría algo era de temer.  
-Tu despedida de soltera ¿Creías que te íbamos a dejar así? Dijo Rosalie y a mí se me desencajó la mandíbula.  
-Pero… Pero… ¿Carlisle y Jacob? Dije balbucee intentado safar.  
-Todos les organizaron a Edward su despedida de soltero. Me informó Esme y no me quedó otra que resignarme, pero una luz de esperanza se habría paso en mi mente.  
-¿Reneesme? Dije con el rostro iluminado.  
-Con Charlie. Dijo Alice terminando de acomodar las cosas en la mesita de la sala y yo no tenía opción alguna de salvación.

Luego de unos 20 minutos llegaron Jessica y Ángela, Alice la había invitado. Estábamos todas en la sala riéndonos, Esme había preparado cosas para comer, yo pensé que eran solo para las chicas, pero ella conocía unas recetas de "comida para vampiros" , lucía igual que la comida para humanos pero con el ingrediente clave, sangre.

-Bien, juguemos a la sillita musical. Dijo Alice y la cara de estupefacción de Jessica y Ángela fue memorable.  
-¿Sillita musical? Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
-Si, pero con algo de diversión. Una vez que Alice dijo eso dos hombre que parecían sacados de una película porno aparecieron y todas, incluida yo gritamos enardecidas.

Los hombres empezaron a bailar sensualmente, en un momento me tomaron de la mano y me pusieron entre ellos, mi coordinación había mejorado por lo cual no tuve mayor inconveniente en seguirles el ritmo, tuve mucho cuidado con mis movimientos y evite respirar para no hacer nada de lo que me pudiera arrepentir.

La fiesta estaba de lo más animada, Jessica y Ángela estaban bastante "alegres" por lo que Alice decidió pagarle a los vedetos y dejar la celebración hasta ahí. Sino lo hacía ese par de chicas iban a terminar enredadas con esos chicos de dudosa reputación.

Una vez que las chicas se fueron Esme se dedicó a ordenar todo lo había dejado fuera de su lugar y yo subí a mi habitación, ya solo faltaban 6 horas para mi boda. Me estire sobre la cama pensando en lo que había sido mi vida hasta ese momento. Tenía más de lo que hubiese deseado alguna vez, una hija preciosa, un hombre maravilloso que me amaba y con el cual estaba a punto de casarme, una familia inigualable y toda la eternidad para disfrutarlos. Solo cabía en mí la tristeza de que Charlie y Renee al cabo de algunos años ya no estaría conmigo, pero cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño, que supera con creces tus expectativas no vale la pena lamentarse por la conclusión, por muy egoísta que suene, mis padres estaría felices de que yo fuera feliz.

Luego de dos horas Alice entro como un torbellino en mi habitación, me levanto de un brazo y me arrastro junto con ella, me peinó, me maquilló y me dijo que volviera a mi cuarto. Me estaban esperando para ponerme el vestido.

Vestida, maquillada y peinada, observaba desde la ventana como había quedado el jardín, las flores por todas partes, las sillas con sus listones, el altar con velas y flores ligeramente más oscuras que el resto para hacerlo resaltar. Definitivamente ese día no lo iba a olvidar jamás, el más importante de mi vida, después del nacimiento de mi hija.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien entró en mi habitación.

-Mami, ya casi es hora, el abuelito te espera abajo junto con la tía Alice. Dijo con una voz de emoción.  
-¿Y tú, que vas hacer? Le pregunte arrodillándome junto a ella.  
-Yo te voy a llevar los anillos. Dijo sonriente.  
-Te quiero mucho. Dije besando su frente para luego levantarme, tomar su mano y salir de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras, tal como mi hija había dicho Charlie estaba abajo conversando con Alice, ella era mi dama de honor por lo que debía entrar conmigo.

-Hija, te vez bellísima. Dijo mi padre tomando mi mano.  
-Gracias papá. Dije sonriéndole, Nessie carraspeo llamando la atención de todos.  
-¿Qué ocurre? Le pregunto Alice.  
-A mi no me ha dicho nada. Dijo haciendo un tierno pucherito.  
-Te vez incluso más hermosa que tu madre Nessie. Dijo mi papá y a mi niña se le iluminaron los ojos mientras todos nos riamos.  
-Bien, basta de charla que el novio espera. Dijo Alice tomado la mano de Nessie.

Salimos de la casa a paso lento, siguiendo el camino de flores que había desde la entrada de la casa hasta la llamativa alfombra roja que indicaba que ese era el lugar de la ceremonia. Iba del brazo de Charlie mientras Alice y mi hija iban un par de metros más adelante.  
Los cuatro nos detuvimos y esperamos a que la música comenzara, esa era la señal para que ingresáramos y se llevara a cabo la ceremonia.

-Bien Bella, una vez que empiece la música Nessie y yo vamos caminar al paso que ensayamos, cuentas hasta cinco y nos sigues. Me informó Alice y yo solo asentí mientras Charlie me dedicaba una mirada tranquilizadora. 

**FIN.**


	27. Epilogo: Una ocación especial

**Epilogo: Una ocasión especial.**

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar a la par que Alice y mi hija caminaban por el pasillo, yo conté hasta 5 miré hacia el frente y comenzamos a caminar, al pie del altar estaba Edward del brazo de Esme, hermoso como siempre, con esa sonrisa suya que me hacía perder la cordura, sus ojos fijos en mi.

Llegamos junto a el quien soltó el brazo de Esme para tomar el mio.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes qu hacer -Dijo Carlisle al unir mi mano junto con la de Edward.

Edward solo sonrió y asintió, nos paramos frente al altar, como lo habíamos hecho por lo menos 5 veces en los últimos docientos años, era increible como aun lo amaba con la mis fuerza que el prime día, cada vez que nos casabamos era un nuevo comienzo,como si nos tocaramos y besaramos por primera vez.

No puedo negar me daba trsitesa recordar a mis padres, tanto Charlie como Renne habían muerto hace más de 170 años, mis amigos, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Mike tampoco estaban ya entre nosotros, pero yo sabía que estaban presentes de cualquier forma, observando lo feliz que era junto a Edward.

El sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia, la predica incial acerca de lo que conllevaba el matrimonio y recalcando que aquel enlace debía ser para toda la vida. Luego de todo lo protocolar llegó el momento de los votos. Edward me miró a los ojos y comenzó con los suyos.

-Yo Edward Anthony Cullen te recibo y me entrego a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, para amarte y respetarte por todos los días de mi vida, prometo serte fiel y estar contigo en lo favorable y en lo adverso -Edward acariciaba dulcemente mis manos mientras hablaba- Prometo nunca fallarte y estar ahí para todo lo que necesites, porque te amo más que a mi propia vida -Dicho esto beso mis manos y miró al sacerdote indicandole que ya había terminado.

había preparado algo especial este vez, iba a recordar la primera vez que nos casamos repitiendo los mismos votos de aquella magica ceremonia, Miré a Edward con los ojos brillantes.

-Yo Isabella Marie Swan te recibo y me entrego a ti Edward Anthony Cullen para ser tu esposa, prometo ser la fiel compañera de tus días, la que este contigo cuando sientas que no puedes continuar, la que te diga "mi amor aquí estoy yo contigo", la mano que tomes cada vez que necesites apoyo. Prometo estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, más allá de la razón está mi amor por ti, porque eres la razón de mi existencia te juro ante dios que voy a estar contigo por mucho más que para siempre -Dije emocionada mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo que Nessie limpiaba sus lagrimas mientras Jacob la abazaba.

-Que lo que dios a unido, no lo separa el hombre -Dijo el sacerdote mirandonos- Por el poder que me concede la santa iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer, Edward, puedes besar a la novia.

Edward se giró hacia mi nuevamente y acercó su rostro al mío, posó sus labios sobre los mios son la delicadeza y dulzura que lo caracterizaba sellando se esa forma nuestra union.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y nosotros nos giramos hacia ellos, comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al final en donde ya nos esperaba nuestra hija. No podíamos deci que Nessie era nuestra hija en publico ya que parecia nuestra hermana, solo en la casa ella nos llamaba por "papá y mamá"a Edward y a mi.

-Mamá -Dijo abrazandome- Te felicito, te ves hermosa.  
-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé -Dije frotando su espalda.

Nessie se separó de mi para abrazar a Edward quien acaba de recibir la felicitación de Jake.

-Papi, te adoro -Dijo mi hija llorando, eso era algo que envidiaba de ella.  
-Tranquila pequeña -Dijo Edward besando su cabeza.  
-Bella, a ti se te ocurre amarrarte al mismo hombre más de una vez -Dijo Jake bromeando.  
-Cuando sabes lo que quieres y lo que buscas lo demas no tiene importancia Jake -Dije recibiendo su abrazo.

Pasamos a la recepción, la mayoría de nuestros invitados eran vampiros si, pero de igual forma habían humanos por lo que decidimos hacer un pequeño coctel para hacer el tipico bals y todo lo demás. En un momento Edward y yo nos alejamos del salon y salimos al patio.

-¿Contenta? -preguntó.  
-Feliz -dije sonriendo.

En ese momento Edward se acercó a mi y dejo sus labios a la altura de mi oido derecho y comenzó a susurrar.

-Siempre tuyo, siempre mia, siempre nuestro... Te amo -Dije besando mi sien.

Yo levanté mi rostro y me perdí en sus bellos ojos color miel, lo miré durante unos instantes y me sonreí.

El acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, con la tranquilidad que te da el hecho de saber que puedes vivir para siempre, nos perdimos en un universo paralelo sabiendo a ciencia cierte que siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

-Te amo -susurré aun con sus labios pegados a los mios.  
-Para siempre -Concluyó mientras nos perdíamos en nuestros propios suspiros saboreando aquella perfecta fracción de una eternidad juntos.


End file.
